Pyramids
by aliciamontejano
Summary: AU: Emily Fields has gone through so much in two years; she's left with nothing but her best friend Samara, where they travel out to Sacramento in hopes of achieving their dreams. They encounter a severe bump in the road that leads to a degrading job for an already broken Emily. Will someone pick up the pieces and make her whole again? #Emison
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? ;) It's only been like a day but this is Pyramids and it's a totally new direction for me. I've proven that I can write fluff but what about tragedy/hurt/comfort/angst? Let me tell you that I can definitely do that lol. Each chapter is gonna be at least a thousand words, but here is chapter one and hopefully you all like it.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When I graduated from high school, I had a bright future ahead of me. Acceptance letters flooded my mailbox from nice colleges, offering scholarships, and promises of a comfortable life. If you asked anyone who Emily Fields was, the only people that would remember are members of the swim team. I didn't mind that I wasn't very popular, as long as I had my best friend Samara with me, everything was okay.

Samara and I have known each other since we were babies, our mothers were best friends in high school and in college. In fact, they were so close that her mother is godmother to me. I didn't come from money, but my parents always saw to it to give me anything I needed to be successful and I'm forever grateful for that.

Samara and I are both lesbians and when we came out to our parents it was a little hard at first because they thought we were dating. Samara is like my older sister, I can't imagine being with her like that. Samara's mom had an easier time accepting her; it took some time for my parents to get used to who I was, but they treated me the same way they did if I were straight, so everything ran smoothly after coming out.

Over the summer, Samara and I got summer jobs to help pay for college. We both worked at our local coffee shop called The Brew, the pay was almost nine dollars an hour plus tips, so in a months time we had both saved up a decent amount of money to live a little while we went to college.

Little did I know one day in August would change my entire life.

**_Flashback_**

Samara and I were finishing up our shift at The Brew and we took her car back to our houses. We were neighbors so it never made any sense for each of us to drive to work in a separate car.

We pulled up to my house and Samara was coming with me to help pick out some stuff to take to college with me.

"I can't believe we're going to college next week Em!" She squealed excitedly. "Are your parents home?"

"They should be, they just got back from a little getaway weekend to Philly." I smiled as I got out my keys and unlocked the door, when I opened it Samara screamed in terror.

There was blood _everywhere, _blood painted the walls, it seeped into the carpet and some was even on the ceiling.

"Oh my god, Emily the table!" She sobbed.

I looked over at the kitchen table and there were my parents...they were dead.

I pulled out my cell phone shakily and called the police.

"Hello, Rosewood Police Department how may I assist you?"

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat "I just got home from work and my parents have been brutally murdered."

"Where are you located?"

"I live at 43 Serenity Lane, hurry please."

"We're on our way. Stay put okay?"

**_End Flashback_**

Nobody knows who did this to my parents, they didn't leave a single trace of evidence, no hair, no prints, nobody even heard anything going on in my house.

My house has since been roped off and classified as a murder scene, so Samara's mom offered me to stay at their house until I was able to move back into my house and get my things; something I'm sure is never going to happen.

I've become very quiet, I don't eat very often, and it just makes me overall sick to be right next door to my house. I'll never be able to shake the mental image of my parents being laid out on my kitchen table coated from head to toe in blood.

* * *

I've been in Samara's, well, it's my room too now...for the last three days, I've barely spoken to anyone and I'm just looking out the window to my house, silent tears pouring out of my eyes.

Samara's soft voice cut through my thoughts. "Em?"

"What do you want Samara?" I croaked.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked gently.

I wiped away traces off my raw cheeks and looked her straight in the eyes. "What?"

"Have you ever wanted to start over?"

* * *

**_Two Years Later_**

"You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." She sighed sadly.

"Well, it pays the rent." I reply while tossing the keys onto the counter.

Samara nods her head weakly in understanding, but I know there's more.

"When we moved out here, I thought we'd be chasing our dreams, not working at a nightclub."

"Dreams are meant to die." I stated flatly.

Samara and I moved out of Pennsylvania to California, she had high hopes that she would become an artist and I just came along for the ride, it was too painful living in Rosewood, I really don't know what I want in life.

Eventually the government seized all our assets and possessions and foreclosed our house, just to pay off all the debt my parents were in. That left me with nothing, no more college, no more hopes or dreams. I had saved $3,000 that summer, that covered my plane ticket to Sacramento and our first months rent in the only apartment we can afford.

"Emily, do you want to ta-" She started.

"No." I cut her off quickly.

She let out a deep sigh. "Okay Em, eventually you're going to have to talk about it with someone, I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. I'm going to sleep, I'm very tired. Sweet dreams Em."

I just scoffed and went in the opposite direction towards the shower, the only place where I actually let my feelings out. I sob quietly as I furiously scrub my skin, trying to get the feeling of so many people touching me off, the feeling of just being dirty. I think of my parents, how disappointed they would be if they were still here, they wouldn't even be able to look at me again.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, examining the bruises left on my thighs and how thin and tired I look in the filthy mirror. I manage to get myself to look away, slide on some pajamas and eventually fall asleep on our old living room couch.

_Will someone ever come save me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I got some really good feedback on this story so far. I'm really happy that you're intrigued. This chapter is really heavy, it's Emily's rock bottom and I know what I'm doing to myself when I post this. Lol, poor Emily, but give it a read, tell me what you think in the reviews or tweet me, I love you guys! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to Samara bringing in McDonald's breakfast. I make money every night but we agree to save mine to pay the rent to live in this shit hole. Samara doesn't get her paycheck until tomorrow, so we don't have any money for groceries right now. We can't afford nice things that are typically in a household, but somehow we manage to get by every month on $300 a week.

"Hey, I got you your favorite." She smiled.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." I said quietly.

She sighed. "I wish you could just be a bartender like me at the club. I don't like that they gave you a job that's so degrading as-"

"I know, okay? It would be better if I was a bartender, but we only have one car and that was the only position the owner was willing to give me. I can handle a degrading job just fine." I snapped.

Her face fell after my outburst. "I'm sorry Em.."

"I didn't mean to snap at you, you didn't do anything wrong. Unfortunately, a more respectable job doesn't keep a roof over our head so if you could please not talk about my job, I'd appreciate it."

We ate our breakfast in silence after that.

Samara and I work at a lesbian nightclub called Pyramids, Samara works as a bartender and I'm...well a stripper. I don't know anyone in this town, but if I had to explain my job to someone, I'd tell them I'm a dancer. It's too humiliating to explain to anyone that I take my clothes off for a living.

I have ideas that one day someone is going to like me for who I am, but those thoughts are quickly dismissed from my head. Who would ever want to be with me? I don't have much going for myself, I don't have my own car, or a nice apartment, or a respectable job, how can I ever think someone would respect me?

* * *

**Samara's POV**

It's not fair to see your best friend in pain. Emily is the sweetest, kindest, and most caring person I know. Ever since her life was ripped out underneath her with this whole situation with her parents and everything else that's happening, it's almost like she's barely living a life. She eats maybe once a day, she sleeps for hours and still wakes up tired, she's miserable doing this job and it pains me to see these gross girls groping at her like she's a piece of meat.

I hope she'll one day give up stripping and realize her self worth, we've been doing this for two years now. I pray that an angel will one day stumble into the club and sweep Emily off her feet. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I think Emily could have a happy ending. Hopefully someone who would treat her with dignity and respect.

_But where can you find someone like that?_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Eventually it's time to go to work and an hour into my shift I see my regular walk through the door. I internally sigh as she takes me to the VIP Section.

"What's got you so down? I pay you a lot of money to act lke you enjoy being with me." She spat.

"Sorry, what do you want?"

She smirked "Just the regular from you."

I bite my lip and nod as I start to grind my hips into this woman and allow her to grope at my breasts and my ass. Suddenly she grasps a huge handful of my hair and starts pulling.

"Say my name." She demands.

"I don't even know your name." I replied icily.

"It's Paige. Now fucking say it."

"You know, I can have you tossed out of here for talking to me like-" I stop talking as soon as I see the amount of money in her hand.

"That's $5,000 dollars, it's yours only if you have sex with me."

"Fine." I get up and start to take her out of the VIP Section.

"Nope. Right here, right now." She glared at me.

"Fine." I replied in defeat.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

When my shift was over I had made almost $6,000 and lost all my dignity. I feel so dirty and I just want to scrub my skin until I can no longer feel her gross hands on me anymore. I got into the car and pulled up so I could wait for Samara.

"Em? Are you okay? You were out of there in like ten seconds flat!"

I just dropped the amount of money I made on her lap and started to drive, holding in my tears, as she counted it.

"Emily, there's $5,950 dollars here...how on earth did you make this much money?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I just sold the last of my dignity for $5,000, Samara," my voice started to crack "I had sex with my regular for five grand."

"Oh my gosh, she made you do this?" Her eyes widened in sympathy. "She's a pig, I can't believe she made you have sex with her for five thousand dollars. Her morals and values are so low that she's not worth a single penny, are you okay?"

"...as okay as I'll ever be, I just wanna go home and take a shower. I feel so dirty." I bit my lip as my eyes watered.

"Emily...I'm so sorry."

"I'm a fucking whore..." I started to cry in front of someone for the first time.

"Em, pull over," once I pulled over she took my face in her hands "listen to me, you aren't a whore. Those things arent even supposed to happen in the VIP section. Do you want me to report her?"

"There's no point!" I shouted "I accepted the bribe and I could get fired for that, neither of us can afford to get fired" I sobbed.

"Em Bear, we're gonna have security not let her into the club anymore. Would that make you feel better? I know it would make me feel good if she wasn't ever allowed in there again. It's already a tough line of work without her to further complicate things."

I nodded my head. "Okay, but how?"

She sighed deeply. "We'll figure that out sooner or later."

* * *

**Poor Emily :(**

**Have no fear! Alison will be introduced next week so stick around, leave me a review on this chapter. I love all of you so so so so much. Without your support I'm a failure at what I do.****I know some of you are really used to my fluff in Endgame but this is different for me, just give it a chance. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I keep forgetting to put this in the description but this is AU. That means it's "Alternate Universe" so it's nothing like the books or the shows. All ideas for this story are my own, I do not own Pretty Little Liars (shame because if I did..oooh it would have more Emison scenes than any other ship) and I ****also do not own the characters. Life is hard when you're an Emison shipper. Episodes without Alison are dull. **

**Let me put it this way, Alison is a filet mignon, Emily is the corn and mashed potatoes, and the other liars and their significant others are salt and pepper.**

**Since she's back is like going to a restaurant and getting corn and mashed potatoes and a big pile of salt and pepper, but they didn't give you the filet mignon you wanted! Side dishes are super boring without the main entrée. LOL, that's just my honest opinion.**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I woke up this afternoon by a disturbing amount of movement in my bed.

_Do I even dare open my eyes right now?_

"Ali! Alison!"

I open one eye to see my best friend, Hanna, jumping on my bed.

"Hanna, what the hell are you doing?"

"Waking your little ass up! How can you sleep when it's your birthday?!" She hollered.

"Like this," I turned over only to have my covers pulled off of me. "come on! I'm really not feeling the celebration vibe!" I complained.

She smirked. "Too bad honey, you're gonna get up and get dressed because we're going shopping!"

"Why? I'd rather not today," I put my pillow over my head. "shopping can wait."

"Girl, if I have to drag you out of this bed by your ankles...you know I will. Plus you need a hot outfit for your twenty-first birthday. I'm tired of you being a total shut in, you've been like this since you realized you liked girls. You're on Tumblr all day and honestly it's okay to be who you are Ali, we're in college, nobody is gonna think any less of you...so we're going clubbing!" She playfully smacked my ass.

"Han, I don't wanna go clubbing." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, not just regular clubbing," She smirked "we're going to a she-bar."

"Han, I've never even been with a girl before."

"That's about to change. I'm taking you to this club, you're gonna get a lap dance, we'll get some drinks together and that's final. End of discussion. Now get dressed."

* * *

"Oh God no!" Hanna covered her eyes.

I groaned. "What's wrong with this one?"

"My grandmother wouldn't be caught wearing something like that."

Hanna and I have been shopping for the last two hours in effort to find something "hot" for me to wear, like it makes a difference what I wear, nobody invites me anywhere, what difference does it really make. Hanna refuses to leave until I find something perfect to wear.

I change out of the dress I was wearing and slipped on this tight red dress, showing off all the right curves and the right amount of skin.

"Ali, are you done?"

I admired the way my dress looked on me for a moment. "Actually Han, I think this is the one. I like it."

"Well, let me see!"

I opened the door of the dressing room and she grinned. "Does that have the Marin seal of approval?" I smirked.

"Now if I was into you, I'd totally ask you out...or bang you on the kitchen table."

"HANNA, DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT TRAUMATIC INCIDENT! YOU KNEW SHE HATED ME." I grimaced at the memory of Hanna going at it with a short brunette in our English Literature class.

"Aria? Yeah I'm sorry, I regret bringing her home with me. She way too clingy, only talked about herself and her issues. Doing it on the table was probably the most exciting thing that ever happened between us. I hear she flew to Pennsylvania and she's now fucking her professor, how classy. He's not even that cute and he's like ten years older than her, whatever" She scoffed. "Remember Spencer?"

"OH GOD, STOP! That was equally as horrendous." I smacked her arm. "She was _not_ right for you. She always made you look so damn inferior and stupid and you aren't."

"Thank God that she transferred to Harvard." She rolled her eyes. "She was the most condescending bitch I ever met. She always frowned upon my personal life and tried to tell me I couldn't drink or do what I wanted like I was a small child. I checked her Facebook and apparently she's dating some boy on the police force, he's actually kinda cute, so good for him, I'm glad he's happy with a girl like that. Anyway, maybe we'll pick up some girls tonight!"

"So...the dress?"

"Love it."

I smiled. "Okay I'm gonna get it."

* * *

I'm in the bathroom curling my long blonde hair and pre-gaming with vodka shots in attempt to calm my nerves.

_God what if nobody even talks to me? Do I even know how to start a conversation anymore?_

"Ali, are you ready?"

I opened the door with a little difficulty but seeing the look on Hanna's face: _priceless_.

"If someone isn't drooling by the last call, I'm gonna kick everyone's ass in that bitch." She smirked.

"So what she-bar are we going to?" I asked.

"It's called Pyramids."

I froze. "Did you just say Pyramids?" I asked nervously.

"No, I said Cookies. Why are you so nervous?"

"Jason works at a bar called Pyramids..."

"Shit, your brother Jason? DiLaurentis?"

"Uh huh..."

"He knows right?"

"Yeah, it's what got us shipped to California, our parents are disgusted by me and disgusted with him for keeping it a secret."

"How did they even find out?"

"Some bitch at my high school must have told them."

"Do you know her name? I may have only known you since we were roomed together in college but I wanna stomp this bitches brains out for outing you."

"It doesn't matter Han, as long as I'm far away from them they pay for college. I don't get birthday presents, cards, a phone call a text, anything that would acknowledge my existence...hell they go as far as _wiring_ me money every school year"

"Ali...I'm so sorry this happened to you. My mom and I live in Los Angeles, you're always welcome to stay with us if you want. Holidays, weekends, anything you want. My mother would love you."

"Only four shots of vodka and I'm already spilling my innermost thoughts." I laughed.

"In that outfit? You're definitely getting laid tonight." She chuckled.

"Would you have let me pick out anything else?"

"Hell no! Hahahah, but you have a point."

"Are you ready to go?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't wait for you to embrace your gayness!" She laughed as we made our way out of our apartment.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Who's ready for the next chapter where they meet? I know I am! Stick with me and give this a review and get ready for next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV**

It's been a few days after the incident with Paige, I haven't told my boss. I just can't get fired, I'd be letting Samara down. If I lose this job we won't be able to afford our apartment or put food on the table.

I haven't been center stage yet, but I still have to take requests if someone asks me. My job right now is to serve drinks to the people watching the other girls strip. Even this is an annoying job because girls shove dollars in my thong and smacks my ass when I try to walk away.

I was scared at first to be in front of women in my underwear, but the other girls gave me tips, like wear thigh high stockings with garters so I don't feel so exposed, and always come into work with matching lingerie sets. They also gave be advice on what colors would look best on me and took me shopping since we were really struggling at one point when we moved here. They also suggested using a fake name if I was too ashamed to use my real name.

I have since lost shame in being more or less naked in front of random women. To the average person this might be sad, but I made my choice. This is what I do for a living and I have no right to be sad about it. Granted if I could find a better job for the both of us, I'd leave. It's just not possible at this time, so for now we work from 1PM to 3AM.

The usual crowd was here, except there were a couple new girls sitting by the bar. They both had blonde hair, one had straight hair and the other had curls. The straight-haired girl was wearing a white crop top and high waisted shorts with back flats. The one with the curly hair had a tight red dress with red scrappy heels.

The blonde with straight hair was getting really animated with the other blonde who looked like she wasn't really having a good time. After they took some shots the blonde that looked like she didn't want to be here, looked a lot more relaxed.

The blonde with straight hair approached me she had bright blue eyes and a nice smile. "Hi, I'm Hanna, what's your name?"

"Uh, it's Cleopatra." I lied.

"Well my friend over there," She pointed at the blonde in the red dress. "she thinks you're gorgeous, and it's her birthday today and I was wondering how much you'd charge for a VIP Room dance."

_Well, at least she got right to the point._

"Usually it would probably run you about three hundred, but since it's her birthday I think I could go half."

"You would?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied "one fifty."

"Okay cool," She handed me the money. "can you come over to the bar to get her? Please? She's very shy."

"Alright, lead the way."

"Awesome! You're like the coolest stripper ever! Shit I'm not supposed to say that, I'm sorry." She bit her lip and walked toward the blonde she was sitting next to. "Hey Ali! This is Cleopatra and she would like to take you to the VIP Room."

The girl, Ali, spun around on her bar stool and locked eyes with me. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, her heart shaped face was complimented perfectly by her long, honey curls that cascaded past her shoulders. Her dress looked really good on her too.

I extended my hand and she nervously took it.

* * *

I lead her to the VIP Room, she sat down and nervously jiggled her leg.

"Hi, I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis. Um I probably shouldn't have told you that much about me, but um...it's nice to meet you Cleopatra."

_She's incredibly polite._

"Around here I go by Cleopatra, but since you told me yours...my name is Emily."

"Why do you do this?" She blurted.

"Do what?"

"Um...adult entertainment." She said slowly.

"Why do I strip?" I raised an eyebrow. "The word 'stripper' doesn't offend me anymore and it's good money."

"Why don't you quit? Doesn't it make you feel like shit to be exploited in front of these horrendous people?"

"Listen," I tensed up "can I please just do my job? I really don't feel like going into anything personal, especially not with you, so if you don't mind. Can we start?"

She dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"So what do you want?"

"It's my first time here...at a club, I just turned 21 today, I've never even kissed a girl yet. Hanna practically forced me out of bed to come here...this was a mistake. I-I'm sorry." She said while quickly getting up.

"Wait! You've never kissed a girl?" I asked in disbelief.

"You sound surprised," She giggled nervously. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?"

"In all honesty, looking at you, you never getting any attention is preposterous. There's no way that's even possible." I shook my head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Why exactly is that?" She nervously wrung her hands.

"I've seen my fair share of uglies and you're not one of them. You're beautiful." I replied.

She gulped "Oh...thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth...Alison."

"I'm kinda...not ready...for this. You're super beautiful and um...I should go, I'm sorry for wasting your time." She stood up quickly.

"Well, come when you're ready, don't give in to peer pressure."

She nodded and turned around and before I could help myself I started talking again.

"Hey! Why don't you just stay here? I mean we can talk...or something. I don't want your friend to think I ripped her off."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You'd be willing to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thank you." She sat back down.

"You look like someone I know," I attempted to start a conversation. "do you have any relatives around here?"

"My brother works as a bouncer here."

I laughed lightly. "We have quite a few of those here. There's Bobby, Ricky, Dylan, James, Chuck and Jason. Who is your brother?"

"Jason," She said loud enough to hear. "Do you have any relatives or here?"

"I don't-I mean the bartender...Samara, she's my uh...sister."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "You look nothing alike."

"Different Dad." I replied.

_Well, it wasn't exactly a lie_

"You know..." She locked eyes with me. "you're really nice. Hanna has told me some horror stories about strip clubs."

I immediately tensed up, her words brought me back to that horrible night.

"So do your parents know you're out?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah," She hung her head. "I guess you could say they kinda disowned me. I mean they pay my bills, for school and the apartment I share with Hanna that's not too far from the University. They bought me a car but that was before they found out. They wire money into my bank account whenever I need it. I'm just not welcome home, like ever." She sniffled.

I don't know why but my heart kinda hurt for this girl. "I'm sorry to hear that." I told her honestly.

"It's okay," Her voice cracked. "they didn't even take me to the airport or say goodbye to me. I don't get letters, calls, texts, and I'm never welcomed home for the holidays. I'm so dumb, crying on my birthday." She laughed weakly.

"You're not dumb, you-"

"ALISOOOOON, take some body shots with me!"

She sighed and wiped tears from her eyes. "That's Hanna, I should make sure she doesn't get into trouble." She shyly stood up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening...maybe I'll see you around." Her eyes widened. "I-I mean not for a lap dance I-"

I smiled. "I understand what you meant. I'll see you around...Alison"

She blushed wildly and exited the VIP room

* * *

At the end of our shift, I brought the car around and parked out front, waiting for Samara to lock up and get in."

I turned on the radio and started tapping my fingers on the steering wheel and lightly humming along to the song.

"Is Emily Fields listening to the radio?" Samara teased.

"JESUS Samara, you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack."

She smirked. "What got into you to make you not want a silent ride home?"

I quickly shut off the radio. "I was bored." I lied.

"You haven't turned the radio on in two years!"

"Just killing time, that's all it was." I replied and started driving towards our apartment.

_Jesus what did this girl do to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I wasn't originally planning on releasing Chapter 4 last week, that's why there weren't any authors notes last chapter. Haha but here's to being regular! No surprise updates anymore, sorry. LOL I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

* * *

_**Last Night**_

"Aliiiii, I just wanted to party a little more." Hanna whined as I practically dragged Hanna out of the club and into my Mercedes. She was a little too drunk so I decided to take her home.

"You've had a bit too much to drink and I think we should go home."

She lazily smiled "Did you enjoy Cleopatra's company? Heheheh."

"Actually, yes, yes, I did Han." I answered honestly while biting my lip.

"Good, that makes me happy. I'm really happy you had a good time." She breathed. "That bartender was sooooo...mmmm."

I smirked. "Oh yeah? How is she 'mmmm' exactly?"

"God, she's so hot and cute at the same time." She slid her hand in her pocket and frowned. "I forgot to get her number."

"There's always next time right?" I looked over. "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Does that mean you want to come back?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe," I winked. "but it's late let's get home and get some rest."

I put the car in ignition and drove off towards our place. God knows how many drinks Hanna had, so I'm driving.

* * *

We arrived and I was dragging a babbling Hanna into the elevator, I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. She's so pretty and nice, I just don't understand why she's a stripper.

I got off on our floor and carefully balanced Hanna's weight on mine as we approached our apartment.

_320..321...322 perfect Hanna is starting to get more heavy._

I unlocked the door and hauled Hanna into her bed and she immediately fell asleep. I got into the kitchen and got two aspirin and a glass of water to put on Hanna's end table when she wakes up. I also shut her curtains so the light wouldn't have her screaming in the morning.

* * *

**Today**

I didn't end up going to my room or sleeping for that matter, I just sat on the couch and replayed the conversation I had with Emily last night. I kind of felt bad because I wasn't expecting her to listen to all my problems. I thought she would kick me out or something.

I do have a couple hobbies outside of scrolling through Tumblr, Hanna just likes to point it out because that's something I do regularly. I can cook, cooking has always been an easy thing for me, it's kind of relaxing to cook, especially if it's for two. I've been channel surfing all night and it's only 8:00AM. I'll cook something.

I opened the pantry and got my crock pot, and waltzed around the kitchen pulling out some pasta sauce, tomato paste, basil and garlic, ground beef, mushrooms and onions.

I pulled out the cutting board and started chopping up the garlic, onions and mushrooms. Once I finished that, I got out my skillet and started to cook the meat and onions, as I was cooking I plugged in my crock pot, turned it to the low setting. As I finished chopping up the garlic and mushrooms, I added the tomato paste and poured the contents of the jar of pasta sauce inside.

Then the meat was fully cooked so I added that into the crock pot too and let it simmer.

* * *

I'm a music and finance major, I'm going into my senior year of college in September. We've been on summer vacation since May 20th and I've started to sing in a little hole in the wall that nobody really knows about. I'm probably the last person you'd expect to be singing, which wouldn't upset me because I'm such an introvert. Singing in this underground pub is somehow a bit liberating, I don't feel timid or afraid when I'm up there. I also know how to play the piano, I used to get lessons every day after school. I think that makes it better, it gives me something to do with my hands and I don't have to constantly look at the crowd of people.

I checked the time and noticed that it was nearly three in the afternoon! Hanna has been out cold for fourteen hours! Jesus!

I quickly get out of the kitchen and enter Hanna's room, worried that she might have alcohol poisoning or something. I kneel at her bedside and instantly feel relieved at the sound of her snores.

I gently shook her. "Han? Hanna it's three in the afternoon. Are you okay?"

"AHHHHH!" She wailed. "My head!"

"I left some aspirin and water on your end table, please take it." I whispered.

"Thanks Ali..." She quickly swallowed the tablets to relieve her headache. "What's that delicious smell?"

"I made some pasta sauce, it should be ready in an hour. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, your pasta sauce is always _bene_" She replied.

I chuckled softly. "What kind of pasta would you like?"

"Do we have angel hair?"

"Yes we do, would you like that?"

"Yes please, I'm starving."

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen "Aren't you always?" I said over my shoulder.

* * *

"So did you enjoy you night of being officially twenty-one?" Hanna asked with her mouth half full of pasta.

"Yeah, it went way better than I expected." I answered truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear it, your face totally shows it too"

I smirked. "Enjoying the food I made you?"

She scoffed playfully. "When do I not? That bartender was kinda hot, too bad I didn't get her number."

"There's always another time, Han" I bit the inside of my cheek. "in fact...I wouldn't mind going back."

"Did Cleopatra cast some sort of spell on you?" She chuckled. "Awesome! You're willing to go back with me!"

"Han, there's something I wanna tell you," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I can sing."

"No kidding, you're really good. I already knew this, Ali. What are you getting at?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, while you partied all last semester, I started to go to this little bar...to sing."

"No way, have you been back yet since summer started?"

"Um, no...would you wanna go with me?" I chewed my lip nervously and twiddled my thumbs. "You don't have to go of course."

"I wanna go." She replied instantly.

"Wait, really?" I was a little surprised that she didn't tease me yet. "Seriously?"

"Hell yeah, what time?"

"Uhhh," I glanced at the clock. "around seven-thirty?"

"I always thought you were at the library to get a better wifi signal." She shook her head. "Just geeking out, I guess."

I laughed lightly. "Tumblr isn't that important to me." I joked.

Hanna crossed her arms. "Is there anything else you're hiding from me Miss DiLaurentis?"

I smiled. "Well, I do play piano...I had lessons every day after school when I was younger."

"Right, I've heard you play and you told me that when we were roomed together, I remember that clearly." She grinned. "Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that they're good enough to perform...or I'm afraid people will hate it...one or the other."

"Would you be wiling to sing one of your own songs someday?"

"Sure Han, we better start getting ready." I rose from my seat and started clearing the table.

"Hey, I'll get that, you get ready first."

"I'll make it quick."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Samara? I'm gonna step out for a few. I need to clear my head."

"Okay Em, just remember we have to work tomorrow, hungover or not."

"Don't worry, I'll only be out for a couple hours." I assured. "I'll be back soon...and in one piece."

"Emily that's not funny!" She called out.

"Sorry, just reiterating how careful I'll be." I replied before grabbing the keys and leaving.

* * *

Every Sunday is our day off. I usually sleep in and go to a bar to think about my parents, have a beer or two and go back home. I frequent this bar, it's called Haus, the drinks are cheap and there's live music.

There was this girl that used to perform every Sunday from March to the middle of May and I have no idea what happened to her, she was really good. I forget her name, I'm usually bombed when she starts to perform.

I sat in my usual booth, secluded from everyone, but I can still see everything going on in the bar.

My regular waitress, Piper, brought me my usual Corona with lime. I poked the lime into the bottle, took a small sip and observed the crowd. That girl that I believed was gone was setting up, she looked very familiar, not because she regularly performed for a month and a half...something was different, totally different.

"Hi everyone, it's been a while since I was last here," a soft voice interrupted my thoughts...this is too familiar. "but, I'm back again. My name is Alison and I want to sing this song for you all. It's called Hey Jude."

My head snapped up and I got a good look at this girl that's about to sing.

_No fucking way..holy shit._

* * *

**Ahhhhhh so what did you think? Leave a review, tweet me, and all that cute stuff you do for me. I'll see you next week and catch you on the next chapter. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at it with another chapter of Pyramids! Sorry for that cliffhanger, just wanted to keep you excited, this is another background thing not much interaction with Emison yet, _good things come to those who wait_. Anyway, let me stop babbling. Haha**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

My jaw dropped at the sudden realization that I _did_ know her from somewhere else, _here_!

Her angelic voice had my hypnotized and the way her fingers danced along the keys was better than I remembered.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

My mouth went dry and my eyes started to water as she continued to glide over the keys, my dad used to sing this song to me. Whether he was getting deployed or had a nightmare, he'd sing this, but substitute "Jude" with "Emmy"...that was his nickname for me.

_**Flashback**_

I was fourteen years old, in my first year of high school, laying flat on my stomach working on my algebra homework. I knew my Dad was in the military, it only made me appreciate my Dad more than most other girls my age. He's been home for three whole years now and it's just nice to have him here.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I called out absently.

My dad popped his head in. "Hey, there's my Emmy."

"Hi," I smiled "what's up?" I noticed he wasn't smiling, I could hear my mothers muffled sobs from the living room and my face fell.

His eyes looked sad too. "Emmy, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course." I got off my bed and hesitantly sat on my window seat. "Why is mom upset?"

"I got a phone call while you were at school, I'm getting deployed in three days, I'll be in Iraq."

"What?! They can't do that! Mom needs you! I need you! They can't take you away from us." I broke down in tears. "Please stay." I sobbed.

He pulled me into his arms and started to hum.

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Piper," I whispered hoarsely while wiping away fallen tears. "can I get a shot of whiskey?"

"You got it, be right back."

I put my head in my hands as she finished out the song.

"Here you go kiddo, it's not my place...but that's gonna make you hurl, liquor before beer-"

"You're in the clear, trust me I know. Thanks for your concern Piper." I sighed deeply. "I'll pay my tab now, I wanna go home. See you next Sunday."

It's kinda shameful to have to lay low all the time, people might recognize me and I can't take that kind of public shame. The rate I'm going I may as well become a prostitute. Whatever.

I continue to watch Alison perform and after the small amount of applause she received, she began to play again, she started the opening riff of Landslide. This is practically my anthem if I ever did have one. I'm able to relate to almost too many of the lyrics. Starting a life for myself, everything was centered on things an eighteen year old girl should be excited about. College, a degree, maybe even find a nice girlfriend. Then my parents were killed, it truly hit me like a landslide.

"Here's your check."

I threw down money, paid her a decent tip and rushed out of Haus. I started the car and drove back to the apartment.

* * *

"That was fairly quick, are you okay Em?" Samara approached me slowly. "Your eyes are puffy, were you crying?"

"I'm fine, just a little too hectic for my taste." I lied. "I'd rather be here and not out today."

"Okay, my paycheck cleared and we have some money for groceries. Do you want to come with me? I miss eating real food." She laughed lightly. "Instant noodles are starting to give me stomach pains and taste like cardboard."

"I'll stay here, you know, make sure nobody steals anything _expensive_ in here." I exaggerated while leaning on the couch. "I really happen to like this couch and I'd be _devastated_ if it ever got stolen."

"I heard you only charged half for that girl last night."

I stiffened. "So?"

"Nothing, that was just really nice of you Em, she was so nervous when she got to the club last night."

"Thank you...I think." I sat down on the couch. "It was her birthday."

"I'm not ragging on you Em, it's not a crime to be nice. That's good karma, you know."

"Oh how lovely, karma has done so much good for us, right?" I replied. "It's whatever though, like-wait...how do you even know I only charged half?"

"Her friend, the really flirty one...damn what's her name? Oh! Hanna!"

"Oh, of course," I bit my lip. "no big deal."

"They seemed to be really genuine." She smiled.

"I thought so too."

"It's rare to come by people like that anymore." She fiddled with the keys. "I ought to get going before the store closes. Do we have enough gas?"

"Yeah, I filled it when I was on my way to the bar, you should be good. I'm gonna shower, I'll see you when you get back?" I started walking towards the bathroom.

"Enjoy!" She hollered as the door shut.

* * *

I turned the old valve and took off my clothes. I inspected my body and found four new bruises, I sighed while waiting for the water to get hot. When I saw steam fogging up the mirror, I stepped inside.

The shower is my safe place. Sometimes I cry for the shame I brought upon my family's name, other times I scrub my skin raw because my job makes me feel so dirty, today I have that girl on my mind. Alison hasn't disappeared from my thoughts since last night and today I run into her at a bar practically nobody knows about? Those deep ocean blue eyes, it felt like she was looking into my soul, the innocence, and genuine emotion flickering through them.

I don't know what to think anymore.

_Emily, you would never have a chance with her. I mean the first thing that she said to me basically made me feel bad. Asking why I degrade myself. Why does she even care?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head at myself and shut off the water and wrapped myself up in a towel. I got dressed for work so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning. I clipped my black corset behind me, slipped on my black thong and my garter belt, clipping my fishnet stockings to each of the four clasps. Then I slipped on a tank top and some flannel pajama pants.

I left the bathroom and laid on the couch. Waiting for Samara to come back.

_I wonder where she's from or if I'll ever run into her again. Maybe I'll catch her next week._

* * *

**Hey, what did you think?****I know that it's slow right now, but some good things take honest time. Anyway, leave a review or tweet me, tell me what you think haha, as always I'll catch you on the next chapter. Love you guys!**

**PS. Sorry that I was late.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful people! I come bearing another chapter. I've been sick for like three weeks but I absolutely refuse to see a doctor because I'm stubborn. Being sick sucks, it makes me all slow and dizzy and today is actually Wednesday, did you see the sneak peek?! Holy mother of Jesus! I just died and went to heaven thanks to that Emison phone call. Anyway! Let's begin :)**

* * *

**Samara's POV**

Today is Wednesday, just an average day at the club, except Emily isn't working today. She had to call in sick, there's some weird cold going around and Em can barely stand up on her own. I woke up to Emily laying on the bathroom floor, dry heaving, soaked with sweat just waving me away insisting that she needed to go to work today. I put my foot down and practically had to beg her to call and insist that she take the bed for today.

I check in whenever I can and she sounds almost as bad as she was looking when I left. It's a day that I just wish Pam and Wayne were still alive, we wouldn't be in this mess, and she wouldn't be home all alone.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone asks me for two shots of tequila.

"You got it." I locked eyes with this person and smiled. "Hey, aren't you Hanna?"

"Yup, I brought Ali with me too." She scanned the area. "Is Cleopatra in? Ali wants to see her."

"Oh? Ohhhh, no she's not feeling very well." I bit my lip. "Sorry, she looked awful this morning."

"Do you like live together or something?"

"Well, yeah, we're old friends." I raked my hand through my hair. "More like sisters actually."

"Really? You look nothing alike."

I looked down. "Oh, we have different fathers."

"Huh, interesting, Ali! Come here, she's out sick." She called and waved her towards the bar.

She sighed and walked over slowly, dressed in a simple pale pink dress and plopped next to Hanna. "That sucks."

"Yeah, she's the favorite." Alison looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "Dancer, you know, her job here...if you wanna call it that." I clarified.

"Right, I forgot." She admitted.

"How could you forget your first lap dance?" Hanna lightly elbowed her.

"I didn't, I just wanted to see her today. That's it."

"It's not my business to ask, but what were you hoping for?" I tried to help.

"Oh, nothing...I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"I don't really know why she's so upset about Cleopatra not being here." I downed my shot of tequila. "I mean she's nice and all, but she made it seem so important to come here tonight. I'm not complaining though."

"You're a good friend, I don't know much about you, but you helped persuade your friend to stay." She put the bottle of tequila back on the shelf. "It's a bold move."

"Thanks, do you like bold?" I winked.

She smirked. "Maybe. Why?"

"I think you're cute, I wanna take you out sometime. When are you free?" I smiled.

"I'm free on Sundays, that's when I'm not working."

"Oh really?" I pulled out a pen and jotted down my phone number and address on a napkin.

"Maybe, you give me a call if you aren't too busy this upcoming Sunday." I winked as I slid the napkin towards her.

She looked down and smiled. "I just might have to accept your offer."

"I know you don't get paid much around here, so it's on me...and don't fight me on this, you deserve to be spoiled a little bit."

"Awww that's sweet of you, thanks Hanna."

"I hope Cleopatra feels better. Is that her real name? It can't be."

"It actually isn't. Between us, her name is Emily, she's been through a lot within these last couple of years and she's the strongest person I've ever met."

"Wow, she doesn't even show it." I sighed. "Ali has too, her parents put her through hell. She's been a trooper though, she doesn't really like talking about it."

"Sounds like Ali is a lot like Em in a way."

"Yeah it's a little weird when you think about it right?"

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Hey you, it's been a while."

That voice, could it be?

I whipped my head around. "Jason?!"

"Hey kiddo," He grinned. "how have you been?"

I hugged him. "I've missed you. But you know, just keeping busy with school..."

"Annnd coming to a strip club. Haha what for?"

"My roommate Hanna really likes it here. This is only my second time, it's not a regular thing for me." I playfully punched his shoulder. "What have you been up to?"

"Working, making sure no crazies get past me or people that aren't welcome here anymore don't have an opportunity to get in." He shrugged. "Nothing too special; I was gonna mail this but since you're here, I can give it to you."

"Jason, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to," He handed me a small, neatly wrapped box. "Happy late Birthday, Alison."

I smiled and unwrapped it, inside was a gorgeous gold necklace with a cursive A pendent hanging from the gold chain. "Jason this is beautiful, thank you."

"Here let me put it on." He took it out of the box and clasped it around my neck. "I'm really glad you like it, it looks great on you."

I smiled. "Thank you, again, have you heard from mom and dad?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't answer them anyway. How dare they do something that shitty to their own children? Fuck them, they've always treated us bad, and shipping us across the country is where I draw the line. I couldn't care less if they wanted to talk to us, they ruined our lives, Alison."

I nodded. "I don't know why I thought this year would be different." I laughed lightly. "They screwed up but I don't know why I hope that one day they'll apologize or feel bad for what they did to us."

"Well, I guess we got the shit hand in life. Not everyone can be winners, but they can always pick themselves back up, do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, thanks Jason. It was nice to see you."

"I work Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays. If you need anything I'll be around, I promise."

He smiled. "See you around?"

I smiled back. "Of course."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Emily I'm back!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, how was work?"

"Soooo boring, you have no idea. Hanna and Alison came in today. Hanna asked me out and Alison wanted to see you."

"Really?" I sat up slowly. "Why?"

"I dunno...business? She came specifically for you. Isn't that cute?"

"Oh, can I talk to you?" I bit my lip.

"Of course," She walked over and plopped on the couch. "what's up?"

"There was a reason I came home early on Sunday," I began slowly. "Alison sings at the bar I go to on Sundays."

"That's really cool. Is she good?"

"Yeah, I think she's great...in more ways than I can figure out right now."

"I think I know where this is going, Emily Fields." She grinned. "Does someone have a little crush?"

"Maybe, is that weird?" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "What should I do?"

"Maybe you should tell her." She shrugged.

"No, I don't wanna be too blunt."

"Hmmm, maybe leave her some clues or hints that you like her?"

"Like what?"

"I have an idea," She grabbed my arm. "let's go, before they close."

* * *

After Samara dragged me to the car and ignored every question I asked her, we pulled up to Guitar Center.

"If you wanna prolong it, leaving cute anonymous notes could help." She grinned. "Come on!"

We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello ladies. My name is Jacob, may I assist you today?"

"Actually, we're gonna look around first, thank you though." She replied.

I walked slowly looking at the wall of acoustic guitars.

"See anything you like Em?"

"Uh, yeah, that one." I pointed. "Jacob, can I get a better look at this one?"

Jacob grabbed it and held it out for me to hold. "I can tell you anything you need to know about this one."

"It's gorgeous," I trailed a finger over it. "What's it called?"

"Well, this is a Gibson Hummingbird, it's an acoustic electric guitar, the top is Sitka spruce, while the back and sides are constructed from mahogany, truly a gorgeous guitar in my opinion."

"I like it, how much?" I asked.

"Well, nothing has really been flying off the shelves lately, so I can go a thousand including a case."

I thought for a moment. "That's sounds like a good deal, sold."

"Awesome, I can ring you up over here. Pick out a case and meet me when you're ready."

I ended up picking a hard shelled case with what I think to be good cushioning and brought it to the counter.

"Will this be all?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thank you for making this an easy trip."

"No problem, take good care of this baby, needless to say, don't let it get wet, don't drop it, the basics, have a nice day and thank you for coming to Guitar Center."

"Okay write her a note and leave it at her door."

"I don't know where she lives."

"I do, we're going there next."

"Fine, I need paper."

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Ali the door!" Hanna shouted from the other room.

"Wow you can't get it yourself?"

"Ali! Seriously?!"

"Fine, impatient Patty. Don't get your panties in a twist, Hanna. I'm going." I got off the couch and opened the door to find nobody there.

_Glad we're mature here_

I looked around and saw a guitar case propped against the corner of the door. I furrowed my brows.

"Hanna did you order anything?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind!" I brought the case inside and set it on my bed. I traced my fingers around it, undid the clasps and opened it up.

I gasped to myself. "Hanna come in here now!"

"Gosh, what? Oh did you get a guitar?" She smiled.

"Yes, but I didn't buy this."

"You didn't steal it did you?"

I rolled my eyes and gingerly took the guitar out. "It was against our door."

"Hey a note!" She grabbed it and started reading out loud. "You have a beautiful voice and you're really talented. I hope to see you again on Sunday"

"Who's it from?"

"Huh...it doesn't say." She smirked. "Someone has a secret admirer."

_Who is this person?_

* * *

**Hey! What did you think? Leave a review, tweet me, hit me in the DMs, whatever floats your boat. Lol I hope you liked it and as always, I'll catch you on the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, the second half of this chapter was written by hand and buried in my folder. If you follow me on Twitter you'll notice that I've been put off by a review made by a Guest on Chapter 7. Now I didn't plan on blowing up your spot, but you left no form of way to contact you directly so I can be adult and answer your question, I have to do it in my authors note.**

* * *

**Guest: Cute chapter...just a little confused on how Em suddenly dropped $1000 on someone she met once when she's too broke to buy groceries.**

**Dear Guest,**

**Thank you for your compliment on Chapter 7 and I greatly appreciate your support whoever you may be.**

**I'm not trying to make assumptions but it seems somewhat apparent that you didn't read Chapter 2. Emily took a bribe for $5,000 to have sex with a disgusting, piece of shit client (Paige). **

**Samara's paycheck covers groceries and Emily's goes towards the rent. Since she earned an exuberant amount of money from the bribe she has the extra cash to spend.**

**Hope that cleared up any confusion.**

**Love,**

**Alicia**

* * *

**We can start now. :)**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I must have read this note a million times over and cannot figure out for the life of me who would do something like this. Secret admirer? Why would I have a secret admirer and how do they know where I'll be on Sunday? Are they stalking me? That's creepy, but maybe they're shy...in that case it's kinda cute to have a mysterious person leave me gifts on my doorstep. But who in their right mind would spend this much money on me?

I'm deep in thought as I get ready to head out on my own to Haus tonight, mostly because Hanna has a date with that girl Samara. I don't know what it is about Emily, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. When I think of her I have this weird feeling in my stomach, just the sound of her name makes me feel like I'm floating. Do I like her? But how could I? I've only met the girl one time!

Hanna was practically breathing down my neck about finding out how my secret admirer is today. I love Hanna but if it weren't for her going on a date with Samara she would probably ask everyone in the bar if they were my secret admirer. Crazy.

I look one last time at the amazing craftsmanship of the guitar, I absolutely love the mahogany on it, mainly because it reminds me of my first guitar, I don't know what happened to it. It's probably in a storage unit in New York. That's apparently where all my stuff went after I left for college according to Jason.

I smile and snap the case shut and walk out of our apartment, lock the door, and take the elevator down to my Mercedes. My Mercedes was my sixteenth birthday present, I got to pick out everything I wanted for my car too. It's a 2011 Mercedes e350 in black, with a black leather interior, it's one thing I'm most proud of having. I've never got into an accident, not a ticket, scratch, dent or even a speck of dirt is ever on my car. I take good care of it.

Hanna has always borrowed my car until her father died and left her a brand new 2015 red Porsche, "Foxy" and she absolutely loooooves it. She doesn't like talking about him, mostly because he didn't help her pay for her education at all and basically abandoned his family to run off with some hussy named Isabelle and accepted her daughter as like a replacement for Hanna. May that bastard burn in hell for abandoning his family.

I put my guitar in the passenger seat, started my car, and drove off to Haus.

* * *

I pulled into the back lot, grabbed my things and entered through the back. I already warmed up my vocal cords on the way here, without Hanna laughing at me. I unpacked my guitar, tuned it and took a deep breath before walking through the small curtain to the stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alison...tonight I'll be playing guitar instead of the piano." I cleared my throat. "Lately, there's been someone I've had on my mind since my twenty-first birthday...also someone decided to leave this beautiful instrument on my doorstep and they promised they would be in the audience tonight."

The crowd "awww'd" and applauded.

"Here's Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat." as I started playing.

* * *

**Emily's POV **

I'm sitting in my usual booth, sipping on Corona with lime and my heart actually skipped a beat in some sort of false hope that the person Alison was thinking about was me.

Then she started to play and my eyes were glued to her. I couldn't even try to stop it, she won my full attention. When she smiled it was she was smiling directly at me and I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging up involuntarily into a small smile.

_"I don't know but I think I may be_  
_Fallin' for you, dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should keep this to myself-"_

"I don't know why I want her to be singing about me. We've only just met a couple weeks ago, yet I feel like I've known this woman my entire life" I thought to myself and frowned.

_"I am trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head-"_

My heart started pounding in my chest and my palms started to sweat and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"It's just a song, Emily. That's all it is, a song. Chill the fuck out." I told myself and took a huge swig of my beer.

_"I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you"_

I could melt into my booth right now, fuck. I put ten dollars on the table and walked out as calmly as I could.

I reached my car and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I rested my head against the steering wheel and calmed myself down.

I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper and an envelope.

I jotted down a message neatly and sealed the envelope shut and drove to her apartment, hopefully nobody is here.

* * *

For once I actually got lucky, it was dead silent on her floor, you could hear a pin drop. I slid my note to Alison in between the door and the frame and ran off.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I sighed while looking into the crowd after I finished my song, there's nobody that looks like they could like me.

Why would I think Emily would show up if I wasn't even able to invite her?

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Thank you for listening." I smiled as they applauded.

I packed up my things and was ready to leave when my phone went off in my back pocket.

I pulled it out and unlocked it to find a message attached with a picture of an envelope from Hanna.

**Hanna:** Fan mail or another note from someone?

**Me:** Don't open it, I'm on my way!

**Hanna:** Lmfao hurry up!

I pocketed my phone and walked quickly to my car sliding everything in the passenger seat and took off driving

* * *

_You were even better the second time I saw you. Hopefully I work up the courage to talk to you soon._

_-E_

"You didn't see anyone?" I asked, slightly out of breath because I ran from my car, up three flights of stairs and through the door just to open this letter.

"I swear on my mothers life! I came back from my date with Samara and the letter fell out of the door when I opened it!" She exclaimed.

"Will I be seeing more of her...? Just promise me I get a warning before I get sexiled from our apartment." I shook my head.

"Ali! First off, maybe, she seems really cool. Second who do you even know that well has a name that starts with E? Is it a guy or a girl? If it's a guy he has really neat handwriting...is it Eric Kahn? He already graduated! Like when we were freshman! But EW! He's like almost thirty now. Gross."

I was suddenly hit with the shred of hope that maybe it would be Emily but I quickly dismissed it.

"She would never in a million years..." I thought to myself.

"ALISON!"

I jumped "What?"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Oh...no."

* * *

**Heeey did this make up for being so late and half of it only loaded into the system? Leave me a review, tell me what you think and I'll catch you next week. I'm doing a little something in celebration for something near and dear to me so be prepared for that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING SENSITIVE CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Hiiii guys! I know I said I'll strictly only update on Friday, but since today is a very significant day, I'm putting out more content. For all my day ones and all my beautiful new readers, I published this little story called Endgame exactly one year ago today. Today is a day to celebrate, not only because I wrote my first story, but because of all of you, the loyal readers who made it so incredibly successful. I never thought anyone would actually read it, or think that it was any good, I cannot thank you enough for giving me a chance.**

**Writing has always been a coping skill for me especially when I was thirteen, I survived two suicide attempts, and somehow a pencil and paper got me through all of that. Endgame is a story I'll always hold as near and dear to my heart as anyone else would. Within the timeframe of me writing Endgame I graduated high school, I willingly joined the Emison fandom, got accepted to college, and here I am writing something brand new for you, I'm so grateful you stood by me even when it was getting difficult for me to update and I'd only do it once a month.**

**I'm also writing today because I'm not in the best state of mind at the moment, depression hits you like an unexpected wave. I'll always struggle with all my insecurities, but please don't let that ever determine whether or not you take your life. I don't have to meet you in person, but for what it's worth, I think ever single one of you is beautiful and unique in your own way. I'm alway available to talk if you need a perfect stranger to talk to.**

**Shout out to all of you who consistently bring my life some happiness, even when I feel horrible. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Last night I'd never felt my heart pound so fast. I kinda felt like I was gonna throw up because of how overwhelmed I felt. Not to sound terrible, but Alison scares me. Nobody can make me go from a cool and relaxed state, to a hyperventilating pile of mush that can barely form a coherent thought. She's simply amazing and I'm dead set on getting to know this girl. I don't want to know her...I _need_ to know her. Nothing has ever been so simple, yet so complicated in my life as a crush on this girl. She has a smile that lights up the whole room, the way her deep blue eyes flicker with hidden emotion, how her hair just falls in those beautiful curls that stop just below her shoulders. Her innocence, kindness and that she gave me the night we met isn't something I think I'll ever really get over.

"Sammy!" I yelled out.

She's taking a shower. "YEAH?" she yelled back.

"I'm taking a nap! Can you wake me when it's time to go to work?!" I shouted.

"SURE EM, ANYTHING, YOU'VE BEEN REALLY TIRED LATELY."

I stretched across the couch and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**_Dream Sequence_**

_There she is, in all her glory, her golden locks bouncing slightly as she chases a toddler and a young girl around the room. I look around and think to myself, "Am I in a __hotel?"_

_"Mama! Why isn't Mommy up?" the young girl asked._

_"Mommy is very tired Shay, let her sleep." Alison whispered._

_"BUT MAMA! SHE'S GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!" Shay hollered._

_"Honey, you're very noisy, please keep your voice down. We'll be back for Mommy later." She planted a kiss on top of her head. "Can you help Mama get Sasha's shoes on?"_

_She seemed "Okay Mama, I'll help."_

_She's a mother? Wait are those my kids too?_

_Time accelerated and I saw myself holding the Shay's hand while balancing Sasha on my hip._

_"Hey Em?"_

_I turned and grinned. "Yeah?"_

_"You look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower...with the wind blowing through your hair."_

_"You look beautiful, Alison, thank you for taking me here. Actually, thank you for taking us here, this was a dream come true for me." I whispered in her ear._

_"We're not done quite yet Em, come on kids! Mama has one more place she wants to take you all!" She called out._

**_End Dream Sequence_**

* * *

I jolted awake, covered in sweat, hyperventilating and shaking.

_What the hell was that?_

"Oh, Em, you're already awake. Are you okay? You're all sweaty and pale." She frowned.

"I'm fine, I just had this weird dream." I found myself shivering. "Something about the Eiffel Tower and Alison and children-"

"Wait you dreamt of her?" She smiled. "That's cute! Children too huh? Are they yours?"

"One of them definitely looks like she could be mine, like no more than two years old." I shook my head. "Anyway, are we ready?"

"Hold your horses, let me get dressed and how about you splash some water on your face too? You seem very shaken up about this dream."

"Y-yeah, I'll do that." I quickly ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Hanna! Hurry up in there, you could look like a hobo and Samara would still think you look great!" I hollered through Hanna's bedroom door.

Her door swung open. "Okay, this red shirt with these black shoes," She gestured to her current outfit. "or this black shirt with these red shoes?" She asked holding up another outfit.

"I honestly like the one you have on now, you look good in red." I replied honestly. "Although you look good in black too, switch it up if you'd like."

"Okay, I'm sticking with red, if she doesn't like my shirt, I'm blaming you." She scooped up her keys.

"Wow Han, I feel so honored to be the deal breaker in...whatever you have with this girl." I giggled. "You look great by the way."

"Don't laugh at my shirt! Your yellow top is soooo 2009." She joked.

"Um, first of all, I like this top, plus it's 90 degrees outside, I'm not wearing a sweater." I laughed.

"Stop it, you're stunning in everything you wear. Please, Alison do me a favor and agree with me just this once.

"Hmmmm..." I pretended to think. "no." I stuck my tongue out.

"You. Are. A. Child." She playfully shoved my shoulder.

"So what? I have more fun this way."

Hanna unlocked the car, opened her door and before she got in. "Child." She stuck her tongue out.

* * *

We pulled up to the club and Hanna gravitated towards the bar and I locked eyes with her. She caught my gaze and bit her lip, looking around before pointing at herself. I nodded.

"Do I look bad?" She mouthed to me.

I smirked and mouthed back "No" and gave her the okay sign.

She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face and looked at me again.

"I want to talk to you." I mouthed.

Her face fell and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be over in ten." She mouthed back to me.

I nodded and sat at the bar, ordering a martini as Hanna was talking about god who knows what with Samara.

I jiggled my leg a little impatiently and sipped on my drink when Emily walked up and took my hand and lead me to the VIP room.

* * *

"Hello, Alison, it's nice to see you." She sat down. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," I sat down next to her. "this probably sounds kinda lame, but I was wondering if you wanted to...um come see me perform at Haus at seven" I rushed out.

SHIT! THAT WASN'T SMOOTH AT ALL!" I mentally reprimanded myself.

She was slightly taken aback and every second that passed felt like a louder "no" and my confidence was quickly crumbling away.

"I'd absolutely love to see you perform." She smiled. "What will you be doing? Singing?"

"Actually yes, so you'll go?" I asked full of hope.

"I'll be there, Alison." She laughed lightly. "Did you really think that I would say no?"

"Well..." I blushed "I also need your help. There's someone who keeps leaving these cute notes or gifts at my house and I cannot figure out for the life of me who it is. Can you help?"

"Oh...yeah."

* * *

**Heeeeey did you enjoy that? I hope you did lol, seemed like a golden opportunity to write today. Happy Birthday to Endgame! Lol tell me what you thought, review, favorite, follow all that fun stuff, follow me on Twitter if you want at EmisonLovely and I'll see you guys on Friday, catch you on the next chapter!**

**LOVE YOU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey loves! I'm back again with another chapter, hopefully you enjoyed the surprise chapter. From now on I'll be updating every single Friday, and maybe holidays if this fic lasts until December, which I highly doubt. I'll have an Easter update and that's probably going to be it, I don't intend on making this story last extremely long but it'll be meaningful. I have a oneshot draft saved on my account and I might publish it and if people like it enough I'll make it into something more. Otherwise let's get this update underway shall we?**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

Sunday came around way faster than I expected. I'm so nervous ecause my secret admirer could be in the audience again. The upsetting part is that the person_ I_ secretly admire will be in the audience. Emily, her beautiful long brown hair and deep brown eyes, so unlike everyone else while I'm so ordinary. She would never consider even going out on a date with me.

I started warming up my vocal cords backstage, my guitar draped around my neck, what if Emily doesn't come? I'd be devestated, okay...maybe I do like her, more than I should. If she does come would she like my singing? Is it stupid that I'm excited to see her clothed? I wonder what she's going to wear.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage and propped myself up on the stool. I SCANNED the area for that familiar face. I heard the door open and my eyes drifted toward it.

_There she is_

Her hair was in its natural waves and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt with some darkwash jeans with a hole in the right knee. She locked eyes with me waved and smiled.

_Oh god she's gorgeous._

"Hi everyone, I'm Alison..." I cleared my throat. "still no news on my secret admirer...they could be here and I don't know who it is, but I really wanted to play this song tonight. So here's my cover of Wonderwall."

I started to strum and looked into the crowd seeing that Emily was joined by Samara and Hanna, causing me to smile.

_"Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street_  
_That the fire in your HEART is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would_  
_Like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall"_

I stopped strumming and Emily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um sorry, I'm gonna change it up..." I got up and walked to the piano and sat down. "I don't know how many of you are familiar with Frank Ocean, but I hope that you like this song, it's one of my favorites."

I smiled and started playing the keys softly.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

She's been looking at me throughout her whole set, as soon as she started playing Pyramids, I had this strong feeling she was truly singing about me. No, she _is_ singing about me

_Oh my god I could just melt! She likes ME! I could die right now._

_Samara and Hanna are staring right at me. Do they know?_

"Hey, you think she's singing about you, Cleopatra?" Hanna whispered to me.

"I think she's definitely singing about me." I whispered back. "My real name is Emily by the way..."

"That's right, Samara told me, sorry I forgot." Hanna rested her head in her hand grinning from ear to ear.

I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, she's amazing. I have this feeling that I need to run but my feet are stuck to the ground, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest.

"This is my favorite part of the song, her transition into the second part of the song is absolutely beautiful." Hanna whispered.

_"Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds_  
_Wake up to your girl for now let's call her Cleopatra, Cleopatra_

_I watch you fix your hair_  
_Then put your panties on in the mirror, Cleopatra_  
_Then your lipstick, Cleopatra_

_Then your six inch heels_  
_Catch her_  
_She's headed to the pyramid_

_She's working at the pyramid tonight."_

"I had no idea she was so talented." Samara winked at me.

"Well, she is," I sighed deeply. "do you think she'd object if I asked her out?"

They looked at me like I had seven head and simultainiously shook their heads 'no'.

She finished playing, stood up and took a bow while we applauded her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm so glad you made it!" Alison smiled widely.

I smiled back. "That was quite a performance."

"Do you think that mystery person was in the crowd?" She asked innocently.

"Actually...Alison, the person is definitely still here." I bit my lip.

She looked a little disappointed for some reason, but she looked around the entire bar. "Who is it?"

I gently tilted her chin up, gazing deeply into her sparkling blue orbs. "Alison, I'm right in front of you."

Her eyes widened. "So that means..."

I smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me."

* * *

**Hi, the chapter would've been much longer had I not been as pissed off as I am right now. It's so stupid. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, tweet me, all that good stuff. You all make my days a little less shitty. LOVE YOU! Catch you on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey GUYS! So today is obviously Friday, I'm not really feeling very well, so I'm sorry if I updated late again I fell asleep for three hours. Lmfao, but here is chapter eleven, this chapter is how this fanfic was born in my head. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

My heart leaped so fast I thought I would throw up once those words left Emily's lips, the pounding in my chest was probably loud enough for her to hear it. I searched for any sign of falsity in those chocolate eyes and I found none. When your secret admirer secretly admires you back it's almost better than waking up on Christmas morning, I realized I haven't said in a word in like five minutes so I panicked.

"You know what, that's a good thing that you're my secret admirer, because I've been secretly admiring you since the day our paths crossed." I smiled happily.

"So, Alison, would you like to go on a date with me this upcoming Sunday?" She nervously slid her hands into her back pockets. "I mean, we could come here, I can watch you perform and we could go out to dinner and a movie or something?"

"How incredibly classic," I giggled "Emily I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"So it's a yes?" She grinned.

"It's more than a yes! What should I be wearing?"

"Anything you feel comfortable in, it's not going to be too extravagant. I promise, you won't be underdressed." She smiled shyly.

"Well, I don't think I'd ever have the courage to ask you on that date myself so can I pick you up?" I asked hopefully. "I know it's a little unorthodox to chauffeur the person who asked me on a date around but I don't care."

"If that would make you happy" She smiled. "If you really wanna do that I won't tell you that you can't."

"Holy HELL I'M ALREADY SHIPPING IT!" Hanna shouted, causing Emily to flinch. "Oh sorry, you'll get used to that!"

"I hope so, Alison, I'll be here around six?"

"You can just call me Ali if you want. Might be a bit easier."

"Okay Ali, I'll be here at six." She bit her lip.

"Perfect! I can't wait!"

* * *

_**Sunday**_

**Emily's POV**

I've never been more nervous in my life than I am at this moment, Alison seems like a very relaxed girl, it's just that I'm wary of being out in public because of what I do to make money. Although I've convinced myself that Ali doesn't have to live in secret alongside me, she doesn't deserve to be hid away from the rest of the world. If anything I'm kinda proud in a way because she's so sweet and that should always be rewarded. I just can't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going happen and it's gonna fuck everything up.

"Emily you look adorable."

"Hey, Samara do you think you could drop me off at Haus? I think I'm going to get in an accident if I drive myself there, I'm so nervous." I admitted while wiping the palms of my hands on my shorts.

I dressed as casually as I could, black shorts, a red crop top and my red high top converse; I just hope Alison doesn't think I tried too hard to look normal.

"Well, yeah Em, that's perfectly fine with me." Samara replied. "Are you gonna call me when you wanna get picked up?"

"Yeah, if that's okay." I said nervously.

"Emily, take a deep breath okay? I'm sure everything will go fine with Alison, she seems to adore you half naked so I'm sure she has no issue with the way you look." She smiled.

"Really? How do you know that?" I inquired.

"Hanna told me so, now let's shake a tail feather and get you to the bar." She gave me a hug. "I know this is so out of your element, just pretend you're hanging out with me, Alison and I aren't so different, nothing is gonna ruin this date for you."

"I hope you're right." I sighed following Samara out of the house and in the car.

* * *

Samara pulled up by the sidewalk, just as I was about to get out she grabbed my wrist. "Good luck Em, just be confident. Alison likes you, there's no reason to panic."

"Samara-" I protested.

She held up a finger. "Emily, your brows never furrow like that unless you're about to have a panic attack, oh and you bite your lips a lot. Just breathe, okay?"

I exaggerated a deep breath and smirked at her. "How was that?"

"Get the hell in there, dumbass. I love you." She smiled. "It's nice to see you feeling something rather than nothing, I'll admit I did miss the way your eyebrows furrow."

"Okay, bye Samara. I'll call you." I shut the door and walked inside.

Alison sat in the seat opposite of me. "Hey, you missed me perform. Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

"Crap! I'm so sorry, Alison! If you want the honest truth I was really nervous." I confessed. "I haven't been on a date in a while, I was a little stressed out about what I was wearing and-"

"Em, it's okay, I've never been on a date before either. I was worried you got hurt, you're half an hour late."

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be late."

"Aw Em, don't sweat it, please don't panic or worry." She took my hands away from my face "Hey, I'm not mad or upset...you look really nice."

"You look amazing, I probably look like trash next to you."

She blushed, stood up, and held her hand out for me. "For the record, I think you look perfect, you're hardly trash. Are you ready to go?"

I smiled gratefully and took her hand as she lead me out the back door to the parking lot.

We walked towards an all black Mercedes and I felt my stomach drop. "Holy hell, is this yours?"

"Yeah, why? Do you hate my car?" She chewed her bottom lip. "We could get a cab-"

"No, I'm in love with your car, I always wanted a Mercedes since I was fourteen." I looked over the body of the car lovingly and opened my door and sat inside, something I never was able to do.

"So where are we going?" She asked sliding into the drivers side.

"Do you like Italian?" I smiled.

"Who doesn't like Italian?" She returned with a smirk that could make anyone have heart palpitations.

"I made reservations at Paesanos, I've heard their food is to die for." I bit my lip.

"Sounds delicious, I might've passed by it a few times, but I know how to cook and I'm a little anxious in social situations like that." She confessed. "I'm really excited to try it for the first time with you."

I gulped. "Y-yeah, it's going to be awesome."

Ali reached her hand over the console and took my hand. "You're a little clammy, are you still nervous? Because you don't have to be, I like you. I wouldn't have agreed to a date if I didn't." She offered a smile.

"Okay, thanks Ali, that makes me feel better."

"Put your seatbelt on, God forbid if we got in an accident I don't want you to go flying through the windshield."

* * *

"Hello, two for Emily Fields." I told the hostess.

"Right this way!" She seated us and gave us menus. "Your server should be over in a flash, enjoy your dining experience at Paesanos!"

"Wow this all looks really good!"

"Get whatever you like, it's on me, since you wanted to cart me around." I joked.

"Oh my gosh it's been forever since I've had Alfredo sauce."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Hanna isn't a fan, it gives her stomach aches." She replied. "You learn to compromise when you've lived with someone for so long. I don't mind not making Alfredo sauce."

"That's sweet of you, giving up something you like for Hanna's sake." I cleared my throat. "I'm thinking about getting spaghetti and meatballs, how about you?"

"You know what, I'm gonna have Alfredo's Fettucini." She closed her menu. "So your last name is Fields?"

"Yeah, why? Were you planning on what your last name would be?" I chuckled.

She playfully shoved my shoulder. Our server came and put in our orders, we just made small talk throughout the entirety of dinner. When the food came it was above satisfactory and Alison looked like she really was enjoying her dinner.

"Oh my gosh I'm so full. I couldn't possibly eat anything else today." She groaned.

I left a fifty on our table and told our server to keep the change.

_This is actually really pleasant, why was I so worried before?_

* * *

**Alison's POV**

We arrived at the theater and I've been actually dying to see 50 Shades of Grey but I don't want to make this an awkward date. Emily and I were walking towards the theater and suddenly Emily froze in her tracks and I could feel her muscles tense up.

"Em? Are you okay?" I asked.

"M-maybe we should go to a different theater." She stammered.

I looked in her eyes and they had fear behind them. "Emily, you can tell me what's bothering you. I won't judge."

"N-never mind let's go get tickets, you wanted to see 50 Shades right?" She forced a smile.

I sighed. "Emily, we don't have to see that movie, I don't care what movie we go see, hell, I'd even see the Spongebob Movie as long as I get to sit next to you."

"It's perfectly okay-"

"Hi, two for the Spongebob Movie, please." I cut her off to get tickets.

The guy raised an eyebrow and rung us up anyway. Emily paid because she refused my money, goof. Oh well, I'm enjoying my time with Emily, I'm positive that I'd go on another date with her.

"Alison, are you sure? We can ditch the movie if you want." Emily smiled while we were getting into the theater seats.

I playfully scoffed. "Oh hush, I did secretly want to see this movie if you want the truth."

Emily giggled and tossed a small handful of popcorn at me, my jaw dropped. "Emily Fields you did not just do that to me."

She plucked a kernel out of my hair. "Well, by the looks of it I did." She winked.

"Wow, its so on." I whispered to myself as the movie started.

* * *

When the movie ended I think I laughed way more at this movie and I'm twenty-one. I got some nasty glares from some mom with her eight year old son. Figures! Oh well, I had a great time and I don't want this date to end.

"Hey Em?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight, I had a great time. Would you do one thing for me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Okay, would you like to come on a date with me next time?"

She grinned. "That sounds good, I'd like that."

"Oh and I wanted to give you something," I blushed. "lean towards me?"

She leaned in and I stole a kiss from her cheek.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT A SMALL WORLD WE LIVE IN." An irritating voice called out.

I saw Emily visibly becoming uncomfortable as this asshole approached us. She had brown hair and her body language just screamed bitch. I don't know her but her bitch vibes radiated off of her face.

"Didn't know the whore came out in daylight!" She sneered.

"Who the actual fuck do you think you're talking to?" I asked angrily.

"OH, if I knew I could get a date out with a whore I would've taken the opportunity." She laughed snidely. "Does this little shit know about me?" She pointed at me.

"Can you please not make a scene here?" Emily whispered.

"WHY? SO NOBODY WOULD KNOW ABOUT HOW YOU FUCKED ME FOR MONEY, YOU DESPERATE WHORE?" She screamed causing every head to turn and look at us and the whispering started.

Emily took off running, _shit this is why she didn't want to come to this theater_. FUCK!

I was fuming at this stupid bitch. "How dare you shame her in public!" I clenched my fists.

"What are you gonna do about it shrimp?" She held her arms out.

I cocked back and punched this bitch in the face so hard she landed on the ground. "MY NOSE, YOU FUCKING BROKE IT!" She yelled.

"Don't you EVER fucking slut shame my _girlfriend_, you disrespectful fuck. If I see you near her I promise I'll break every bone in your fucking body, and if you're dumb enough to come back after that I will BURY YOU, do understand me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Go fuck yourself!" She retorted.

I kicked her in the face, knocking her out, and ran out of the theater to find Emily. I panicked after ten minutes of yelling her name, so I got into my car, starting to drive around looking for her.

* * *

It's been half an hour and I finally found her, sobbing as she was walking.

I rolled down the passenger side window in partial relief. "Emily!"

"Alison, go home." She sniffled.

"Um, no. You're getting in this damn car, it's dangerous out there at night!"

"Leave me alone, I'm just a worthless, desperate whore." She sobbed. "You deserve better."

"EMILY GODDAMN FIELDS GET IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" I hollered in frustration.

"Why should I?"

"I did not beat some unknown bitches ass for my girlfriend, and not even get to take you home safely." I shouted not realizing my choice of words.

"Wh-what did you say?" She swiped away at her tears.

"I...get in the fucking car and I might repeat myself." I unlocked the door.

She hesitantly got in and I grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her close to me. "Don't ever fucking worry me like that again!" I threw my arms in the air.

"You said you beat that girl up, that was a past client of mine." She paused. "You called me your girlfriend..."

"Shut up and come here," I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "we can work towards that title, okay? Even if you aren't my girlfriend, it doesn't mean I'm not going to protect you and care about you _as if you are_ my girlfriend. Okay?"

"O-okay, I'm sorry that this happened." She apologized sadly.

"Hey, I should've listened to you when you suggested a different theater. Don't worry about it." I took her hand. "Put your seatbelt on I'm taking you home."

* * *

**Hi there, what did you think? Do that stuff that's really sweet, like review, like, follow, I'll catch you on the next chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you beautiful works of art. I guess you all really liked the last chapter, sorry for any mistakes in the text, I'll have fixed them by the time this is up. I have a nasty sinus infection and any mistakes are being blamed on this grossness I've been dealing with for over a week. Your reviews make me feel better when I'm having a bad day. Unlike some authors, there will _never_ be a chapter entitled "Not an Update" that's something I really hate. Anyway welcome back, and if you're new here, thank you for reading MUAH ;* let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I kissed her! I kissed her! I kissed her and...she didn't kiss me back. Once she got settled back in my car we sat in an almost unbearably uncomfortable silence. I'm silent because I basically announced my intentions with Emily and she didn't really give me anything back. She's probably humiliated by her stupid fucking ex client, UGH. I just have to ask the question...how much did she sell for? Whatever it was there's no doubt in my mind she's worth more than that...priceless even.

"Ali..."

I looked towards her. "Yeah Em?"

"I can explain," her voice cracked in sorrow "I really needed that money. I'm not a cheap whore, or a whore at all, I swear to you."

I opened my mouth. "I didn't-"

"No, let me finish Alison, I didn't even want anyone to know. If my boss knew what I did I'd be fired." She wept.

I took a deep breath. "Can I ask what her name is and what figure she waved in your face to force you into doing those things?"

"Alison..."

"I need to know, please don't shut me out, just tell me."

"Five thousand, in cash...please don't hate me."

"Oh Emily," I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"I needed that money, Alison. I've never been more ashamed of how my life progressed until that moment and what I did. I have _nothing_, okay? I have to keep a roof over my head and take care of Samara."

"Emily, I wasn't trying to say-"

"Do you think I like my job? If my parents were alive to see the train wreck my life is and what I do for a living, they couldn't possibly be more ashamed of myself as I am." She sobbed.

"Emily...I had no idea." I tried to comfort her.

"Samara isn't my sister," She suddenly declared. "at least not biologically. Her mom adopted me, because my parents were murdered. They were maliciously killed, Alison. They were good people and someone gutted them and left them to die on my kitchen table."

"Emily you can't possibly think this is your fault."

"Do you even know where I live?" She laughed darkly. "I live in a dump and I work really hard to keep that dump, otherwise we're homeless."

"I had no idea, Emily I'm so sorry." I felt tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. "Here I am complaining about my family and how they're going to disown me when I graduate from college, I have so many nice things and _you_ don't even _have_ your family anymore. I'm such a bitch."

"I don't need a sympathy party Alison. I just work with what I've got. I try to make the best out of what I _do_ have...it looks like I've finally been given a break when it comes down to it."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You, Alison, you're here and things are starting to suck a little less, so thank you." She gave me a small smile. "Thank you for not treating me any different than a regular person, I appreciate that."

"Emily Fields, you are a saint." I bit my lip. "If there's anything you need or if that psycho comes near you again I swear..."

"Ali, you drove past my building..."

"Oh shit, sorry!" I turned around in someone's driveway and continued.

"You did it again." She laughed.

"Wait...that scary looking building...is where you live?"

"Well, yeah." She admitted.

"And you thought you were going to walk home!?" I exclaimed. "Thank god I forced you to get in the car."

"Yeah, thanks for that too." She blushed. "In spite of Paige, I had an amazing day with you."

"I'm glad she didn't totally ruin our entire day together. I'm serious though, nobody is allowed to disrespect you like that. Ever." I kissed her cheek.

I pulled up to this run down building and internally sighed.

_I didn't know it was this bad._

Emily opened her door and when I opened mine her eyes could've popped out of their sockets.

"NO!" She shouted. "Stay in the car! Please!"

"What's the matter?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want you walking back to your car by yourself, it's not safe."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"This particular spot has a very high crime rate, I'd kill myself if something happened to you."

"Please don't say that," I got back into my seat. "I just wanted to walk you to your door, that's all."

"I already told you I live in a dump, haha. Did you think I was scared of giving you a visual representation of what my trash apartment looks like?"

I smiled upon hearing her laughter. "No, but I'll wait until you're inside before I go."

"Roll down your window."

I did as she told and rolled my window down.

"I wanted to give you something."

"What haven't you done for me already tonight?" I smirked.

"Oh, just this," She captured my lips between hers in a chaste kiss. "goodnight Ali."

* * *

The next morning I told Hanna everything, from her being late, to the beating I gave Paige and ending with the kiss we shared.

"So they aren't sisters?" Hanna asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Hanna, that's gross!" I whined. "Chew with your mouth closed!"

"Didn't answer my question."

"You didn't listen to me."

She swallowed her eggs. "They aren't sisters?"

I sighed. "Emily was adopted by Samara's mother, legally that makes Samara her sibling in some sense of the word."

"So they didn't actually lie."

"Lie about what?"

"Being sisters, Samara told me she had a different dad than Emily."

"Huh, Emily said the same thing to me, but it's the truth, Samara's mom is now technically Emily's mom and they did have different fathers."

"I feel bad for Em," Hanna chewed her bacon. "she's been through hell."

"I know." I sighed. "She's perfect though, I admire her strength and perseverance. I don't think I'd ever be able to do what she's done to make things work."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Hanna smiled. "You're smitten and I'm enjoying every second of this, so are you girlfriends yet?"

"No," I smiled. "but we're working on it."

"What's to work out? She fell out of the clear blue sky, into your life, and you love her." She sipped her orange juice. "I think you two are perfect for each other. Oh, good job defending your woman, I would've done the same thing if I were you."

"I just got so angry, I didn't mean to kick her lights out." I laughed at Hanna's expression. "Yeah, you heard that correctly."

"Little, shy, timid Alison _kicked someone's lights out_." Hanna put her hand over her heart. "Is this a parallel universe?!"

"Shut up." I shoved her shoulder.

"So the next date is being planned by you?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do?"

I frowned. "No, I haven't thought of anything yet."

Hanna grinned from ear to ear. "I have the best idea!"

* * *

**Annd cliffhanger, let me know what you think in the reviews, follow the story, favorite it and all that fabulousness. I'll see you next week unless I have time to update on Easter this Sunday. Otherwise thank you for reading and I'll catch you on the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I made a new story thanks to shaysthug on Twitter. Welcome back, if you're new here, hi! Thank you for reading and your continued support. My name is Alicia, and a little over a year ago I was hit in the head with a rock and dragged by my ankles into the Emison fandom, I wrote a story called Endgame that gained over 100k views earlier this year, and I love to write. My twitter is EmisonLovely and let's get back to Pyramids.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When Alison dropped me off, I filled Samara in on the perfect disaster, that was our first date. I thought I had control of the situation until after dinner. I was truly elated that she stood up for me, but shocked she got physical. I don't know Alison too well but it seemed like something like this is really out of character.

"She stood up for you Em," Samara grinned. "she's a keeper."

"I know, but do you think she's that...easily angered and aggressive? I don't know her very well, if she's able to go blind with rage and beat a perfect stranger to a pulp, what could happen to me?" I wondered out loud. "Do you think...she could hit _me_ if she got angry enough?"

"Em, I can't make that call for you." She shook her head. "Maybe there's more to this story than Paige getting her ass kicked, you said you left after she drew too much unwanted attention. You think there's a possibility Paige provoked her further and she felt the need to defend herself too?"

"I really hadn't thought of that Sammy."

"Maybe she was continuing to shame you, you'll never know for sure Em."

"That's true, she really was upset by what Paige said."

"If she cares enough to defend your honor, I'm all for giving this relationship a chance. She seems like a really sweet girl, I find it hard to believe she has an abusive or violent nature and hits people for no reason, she doesn't scare you...right Em?"

"No, but in all fairness, Paige insulted Alison too. I just don't want this to be the defining moment of a relationship that'll be filled with trouble and be a complete disaster from the start."

"I get it, but look at it this way: you're just dating right now." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Your relationship status with Alison is undefined, you don't have to dive in immediately either Emily."

"That's true, I'm definitely going to give her a chance though," I sighed. "I didn't expect her to stand up for me like that, what if Paige presses charges?"

"Emily, one step at a time, alright?" She bit her lip. "So how was the kiss? How did it feel?"

"This is going to sound so dumb."

"I promise you Emily, I think I've heard it all when it comes to stupid, I'm a bartender."

I smiled. "Her lips were soft, they tasted like strawberry lipgloss and it might sound crazy, but it felt...right. Like it was meant to be in another life."

"Is that something you believe in? The alternate universe? Fate?"

"Not fate, but maybe the alternate universe...like if this were a different universe would I have gone to school with Alison? Would my parents still be alive?" I paused. "Do you think my parents would've liked her?"

"Oh, Emily, I know your father would approve. Something he always told me was that the first thing he'd hope for was someone who treats you well, and also someone who would stand by, and protect you when he couldn't. He would have _loved_ to see you with her."

"What about my mom?" I looked at her sadly. "I don't think she would have accepted her."

"Em, in all respect, I had to jump through hoops of fire to impress your mother and I'm your best friend." She laughed light-heartedly. "I'm quite sure she liked me and even though she might've tested Alison, she definitely would love how happy she makes you already."

I laughed lightly. "That woman was a piece of work, but I loved her all the same. I just wish I knew what happened to them."

"The story of events leading up to that unapologetic, inexcusable way of leaving someone to die like that?" Samara asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what in the world really happened. People don't gut mothers and fathers and leave them for their child to find them as a hobby."

"Rest in peace, your folks were saints, especially your dad. Being in the military and all, it's beautiful that he was the first one to accept you for who you are."

"Thanks Sam, I hope wherever they are, one day they'll be proud of me. Ignoring the fact I take my clothes off for money."

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Alright, why don't you take her here and make her dinner? Simple, private, I think she's dealt with enough public eye for the next lifetime." Hanna frowned. "Don't coop her up forever obviously, but it's still sweet and relaxing. You know?"

"That's not a terrible idea, how about pizza? We could make it together?"

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute Ali!" Hanna gushed.

"So it's settled, I'll pick her up, take her here, make pizza and then what?"

Hanna smirked. "Well..."

"Hanna! Not yet! Gosh." My face burning at the insinuation.

"Hahaha, what the girl can't-"

"Hanna don't push it, I'm not ready." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright! That's not what I was trying to say though!"

"What were you getting at?"

"I was going to suggest that next week we should all get together, you know, just so she can meet your family." She gestured to herself.

I giggled. "That's not a terrible idea you know."

"Don't you wanna know Samara better or that Emily knows your one supportive relative? Let's go to my moms house! It'll be great." She grinned.

"Okay so not only have we planned this date, but you, Hanna, planned out the next one." I laughed.

"I'm pretty efficient right?"

"Hanna, you're a piece of work."

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and flopped on the couch. "What do you think they're up to today?"

"At this hour? Probably getting ready for bed. They work six days a week, Ali."

"What?! They're not even in a union, they must work for over 40 hours each! That's unethical!"

"Alison, they work at a strip club, they open in the friggin afternoon, not at night. I think their ethics are a little out of whack in the first place."

I sighed. "I really like Emily, I hope everyone else likes her too."

"They will, I'm hungry." She walked to the fridge. "Anything good in here?"

"Should I be offended by that?" I laughed.

"Like leftovers, something I can put in the microwave and eat."

"Hm, I made bowties yesterday for you to eat."

"Hell yes!"

"Well, I'm off to bed, night Han."

"Goodnight" She called out with her mouth full.

"Gross." I shook my head and went to my room, thinking about Emily until my eyes finally closed.

* * *

**Hey beautiful people! Did you like it? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, follow me on Twitter if you'd like at EmisonLovely and we can chat if you'd like. Thanks for ****reading, and I'll catch you n the next chapter ;***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here I am with another chapter of Pyramids and I swear this is my best work condensed into one chapter, I really loved writing this. I'm just so giddy and excited to see your reactions, lol thank you for giving my story a chance, and I'll talk to you again in the authors note at the end. I'm so happy omg. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I rolled over in bed and immediately picked up my phone and I couldn't believe it was nine in the morning. I never wake up this early, but at least I know Samara will be awake. So I typed in my passcode and tapped on her name.

**H:** Good morning

**S:** Hey cutie pie, what's got you up so early?

**H:** I was wondering something.

**S:** Really? Like what?

**H:** Do you think you and Emily could get next weekend off?

**S:** I should be able to arrange that without a problem...but Emily might run into some issues.

**H:** Crap! Why is that?

**S:** She's a dancer, they're harder to exchange shifts with in the first place and she's supposed to take center stage for the first time on that weekend.

**H:** Damn, I was really hoping we could go to LA together and have dinner with my mom.

**S:** Awww, I'd love to meet your mom! I'll do my best Han, but I can't promise you Emily would be able to go too. She better be able to, she's done everything asked of her for two years and that bastard better give her some time off.

**H:** Sounds good, if it doesn't happen it's no big deal.

**S:** Emily has never asked for anything, it's the least he could do for her.

**H:** Hold up, your boss is a he?

**S:** Well, kinda, the person who owns the club is a woman. She just put him in charge of the club, apparently she's a millionaire.

**H:** That's horrible!

**S:** Yeah, he's a jerk, it baffles me that a woman would make a man the manager of a lesbian strip club. It's not the worst thing that's ever happened, I guess. I'll pass the message on to Emily.

**H:** No, wait, let Alison do it. They're going on a date tonight, it's gonna be at our place. Ali feels terrible about what happened, but could I get Emily's number? Ali forgot to ask for it last week.

**S: **Okay Han...would you like to go out with me for a date? My car is ugly but we could go to a movie or something if you want.

**H: **Actually, I'd love to go to the movies, I haven't been in a while. How about I pick you up around five?

**S: **Okay, but my treat!

I smiled knowing that I just scored another date with Samara; she sent me Emily's number, I added her to my contact list, scrolled down and tapped share contact, which I then sent to Alison. I rolled out of bed and ran into Alison's room to share the news, only to find her absent from her bedroom, so I opened the bathroom door only to see Alison completely naked.

"Hanna!" She screeched. "Get the fuck out!"

"Fuck! Jesus Christ, I'm sorry!" I closed the door and cleared my throat. "Um, anyway I scored a date with Samara."

I heard her sigh in relief. "Hanna that's great!" She called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out...so you'll have the whole place to yourself." I smirked.

"Can we pretend that you didn't see me naked?" She hollered over the bathroom fan. "Do we have everything here to make pizza?"

"Yup, I also bought six different kinds of cheese and pepperoni. I don't know what Emily likes on a pizza."

"How are you so thoughtful?" She sighed.

"Would you rather me treat you like crap?" I asked jokingly. "I do things for you because you're my best friend, you've dealt with enough shitty people to last a lifetime, I thought I'd cut you some slack."

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed and gave me a hug. "Thank you."

"For what? Being decent?" I chuckled.

"For caring when nobody else did, how can I ever repay you for that?"

"Well, you could take me on a date." I replied earning me a slap on the shoulder.

"You ruined the moment, Hanna."

"It was worth a shot." I winked.

She just shook her head and started to blow-dry her hair.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

After curling my hair, practicing a song I just learned, and cleaning everything in our apartment, all I had left to do was wait. So I got my laptop and opened Netflix, I saw that the Titanic was recently added, so I looked at my phone for the hundredth time and saw I still had two hours to kill, perfect.

After Hanna got out of the shower and got dressed she plopped down on the couch next to me. "Ugh, why are you watching that depressing ass movie?"

"I ran out of things to do, I have a little less than two hours until I have to pick Emily up, the Titanic is over two hours, therefore I'm going to watch some of this movie to kill some time." I rolled my eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"I guess so, is it inappropriate to take Samara to the mall after the movie? I need new clothes."

"She seems really patient and polite, so I doubt she'd decline that offer." I sipped on some apple juice.

Hanna just stared at me.

"What's wrong, you're looking at me weird."

"You're drinking apple juice."

"So? I don't wanna have a glass of wine before I drive my car, is that so wrong?"

"Nah, you just look like a little kid with your juice box." She laughed.

"When are you going to get Samara?" I changed the subject.

"Hmmm," she looked at her phone "in a half hour or so, it's only four thirty right now."

"I'm picking Emily up at six," I sighed. "waiting is so boring."

"Tough, I better go get her now, just in case I hit traffic." She patted my shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, that leaves a very short list of options for me to do." I laughed.

"Pfft, whatever," She stood up, and straightened her shirt "I'm out of here. Bye Ali."

"Have fun!" I yelled.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off, I rubbed my eyes and got off the couch. I wandered to my closet and picked out a plain black t shirt, along with blue skinny jeans that had a hole in one of the knees, and my black leather high top vans. I'm a little nervous for my date with Alison since she didn't tell me what we were doing; so here I am, hoping we're not doing something fancy. Hanna came and got Samara an hour ago and I'm so bored.

My phone rang at exactly 6PM and I smiled before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Em! I'm parked outside your building, last time you didn't want me to get out of the car so that's why I'm calling you." She giggled.

"I'll be right down." I grabbed my set of keys, locked the door and ran downstairs. Sure enough, Alison's black Mercedes was parked right out front. I opened the passenger side door and slid into my seat.

"Hi Em!" She smiled.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what we're doing? Because you look nice and I have a hole in my jeans." I laughed nervously.

"It's a surprise, so no I'm not telling you what we're doing." She winked. "Thank you for the compliment and you look stunning, don't worry it's nothing fancy."

I sighed and she reached for my hand over the console. "What's the matter?"

"Just..." I took a deep breath. "I need to know, are you easily angered...?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is this about me getting into a fight on our first date? Are you afraid of me, Em?"

"Well, it is about the fight...I don't know if I should be afraid of you...should I?"

She shook her head dismissively. "I would never hurt you, so you never need to be afraid of me, I promise you that."

"But do you get that angry often?" I asked.

"No, that was the first time I ever fought someone. Believe it or not, I was shocked that I beat her up myself." She looked into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Thank you for answering my questions honestly. I trust you, I just don't want to jump into a bad situation if you were...often physical, you know?"

"Emily, I would never hit you, I swear on everything I hold near and dear to me, I wouldn't ever put my hands on you."

I took her hand and laced our fingers together. "I believe you, now let's get out of here and go on that date." I smiled.

She nodded happily, put the car in drive and we drove off to wherever this date was.

* * *

We pulled up to an apartment complex and Alison parked the car.

"So where are we?"

"My place, I thought we'd do something special here, now come on." She grinned.

We both got out of the car and walked towards this building, Alison took my hand and lead me to the elevator, we got in, pressed the number 3 and started going up.

I cleared my throat. "So what are we doing at your place?"

"You'll see." She replied while running her thumb over the back of my hand, the elevator dinged signifying we had reached the third floor and Alison dragged me to her apartment, unlocking the door and letting me go inside first.

Her apartment is very contemporary and modern, I've only seen apartments this nicely furnished and decorated in movies.

"Wow, your place is beautiful."

"Thank you, but Hanna really picked out all the furniture and designed basically the whole interior. She has a good eye for design, but I can't trust her anywhere near tools, so anything in this house that required assembling...I did it." She laughed shyly.

"Wow...you have nice things."

She giggled. "Do you want the tour?"

All I could do was nod my head to show that I wanted to see everything.

* * *

"Finally, this is my room," she opened the door and turned on the light. "I'm sorry for the mess." She apologized.

"If you think this is messy, my apartment was hit by a tornado and a hurricane." I laughed while walking towards her keyboard where paper was scattered all around it.

"Um and that's my keyboard," She said nervously. "I was trying to write my own song but decided to learn how to play something else."

"I'm just so overwhelmed," I smiled. "I wish my apartment was as beautiful as yours."

"Come on let's get to the real reason you're here," She said excitedly while dragging me towards the kitchen.

Once I really took a good look at the contents on the granite countertops, I realized that there was some pizza dough there next to a baking sheet with parchment paper lining it.

"Ali, I don't know how to make pizza," I sighed. "or really cook for that matter."

"I do, I thought it would be fun to make pizza together! The cheese and pepperoni is in the fridge, come on it's not that difficult. I'll show you."

She handed me a rolling pin and told me to roll it on the dough while she pre-heated the oven.

I was really focused on what I was told to do, I really wanted to impress Alison.

"Hey Em?"

I turned my head and Ali flicked some flour in my face, causing my jaw to drop.

"That's payback for getting popcorn in my hair!"

I nodded and smiled. "Fair enough, does this look okay?"

"That looks great, now the sauce," she gave me a spoon and helped me spread the sauce evenly on the pizza. "I took care of the more difficult aspect of making the dough from scratch yesterday, because I didn't wanna overwhelm you, I saved the fun parts for us to do."

"This is fun, I see why you like to cook, can we do the cheese together?" I asked excitedly.

"We have six different kinds of cheese in the fridge, pick out the ones you like."

* * *

After going crazy with the cheese, I decided I wanted pepperoni on it too, but I only put it on half of the pizza just in case Alison didn't like it. Eighteen minutes later we were sitting at her kitchen table eating the awesome pizza we just made.

"This was a really nice date, Alison thank you." I took the last bite of the slice of pizza I was previously eating. "I'm so full."

"Make sure you take some back home." Alison put down her slice. "Emily, I wanna ask you something tonight."

"Shoot."

"Well, next weekend Hanna and I were gonna go to LA to meet up with Hanna's mom for dinner, now you don't have to say yes, but Hanna invited Samara and I wanted to invite you too. My brother Jason is coming too, seeing as he's the only member of my family, um, I just really want you to come." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'd have to put in for week in advance if I plan on taking some time off." I thought for a second. "Samara doesn't really need to do that, but I do...you know what? Let's go now." I grinned.

"You wanna come?" Her face lit up.

"Hell yeah I do!" I beamed. "Come on!"

* * *

Alison parked in the back lot like I asked her to and I told her to wait in the club while I went to my bosses office. I raised my hand to knock on the door, the bronze plaque read: Darren Wilden. I exhaled to clear my anxiety before rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Come in!" He bellowed.

I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, my right hand gripping my left bicep. "Hey..." I began nervously.

He squinted his cold blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily...I work here." I bit my bottom lip. "I came here to ask for some personal time off."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" He scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." I replied more confidently.

"I'll think about it, but maybe there's something you could do to help me make a decision." He smirked.

"Sir I-"

"Call me Darren, Emily..." He started unzipping his pants.

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"You're the hottest tramp that works here, let me fuck you and you can have your _personal time_." He grinned maniacally.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not fucking you, Darren."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow. "Your request is denied."

"You know what? FUCK YOU, I'm taking personal time, and guess what else?! I quit!" I stood up. "You're the scum of the earth, I'll be in on Thursday to get my final paycheck and I'm fucking done with this place. I'm more than a piece of meat! Good fucking bye _Darren_."

I stomped out of his office and slammed the door for good measure, I found Alison and took her arm, taking her outside.

* * *

After a few moments of silence and me sitting on the sidewalk she spoke up.

"Did you get the time off?"

I looked into her eyes, they were so full of genuine concern and admiration.

"Oh I got time off," I smiled. "I just quit."

"You did what now?" Her eyes widened.

I stood up, took her hands in my own and smiled. "I, Emily Fields, no longer work at Pyramids. I quit."

* * *

**Hi! This was my absolute favorite chapter to write tell me what you thought in the reviews! Follow and favorite the story. OMG I love my beautiful readers, ahhh I'm so happy. Catch you on the next chapter where Emison goes to LA wooohoo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooooo! I missed you little bubble guppies, I'm back with Chapter 15, I had a really crafty authors note but then I needed to copy and paste a link for the picture on WattPad. I forgot to put the note back in, but the chapter is ready otherwise. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"I'm sorry. I must have water in my ears, did you just say you quit your job?" I asked.

Emily smiled. "No, you heard me just fine. That's more or less what I said, I'm coming on Thursday to get my final paycheck." She explained.

"But what about Samara?"

"She can still work here, I just need to find a new job." She sighed. "I really didn't think this far ahead."

I just pulled her in and gave her a hug. "I'm really proud of you Em, you stood up to your boss and did what you needed to do."

"It was pretty irresponsible, so I'm meeting your brother and I'll be unemployed that's respectable."

"Em, sarcasm isn't gonna help anyone in this situation. I'll drive you home and you can talk to Samara about it, okay?"

"Fine, I really don't want to tell her."

"So you just expect her to accept that you won't be going into work tomorrow? Emily, she's gonna ask you these things, you live together, don't you think you'd owe her that much of an explanation?"

She kissed the top of my head. "You're so insightful, I'll definitely tell her when I get home."

* * *

I pulled up to Emily's apartment and she was wringing her hands nervously. I felt horrible for her, if she never met me she wouldn't have asked her boss for time off and she wouldn't be unemployed. I know it was ultimately her own decision to quit but this sickening feeling that it's somewhat my fault this happened won't go away.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry you lost your job."

"Alison, I didn't lose my job, I quit."

"It doesn't make me feel any less guilty" I frowned.

"Why on earth do you feel guilty?!"

"I know you're grown and can make your own choices, but if I was never in your life in the first place, you wouldn't have quit your job."

She shook her head and grinned. "You feel bad for no reason, this is probably the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I feel worse, does the bad stuff never stop for you?"

"Come on, I met you didn't I? I don't think my life is non-stop misfortune, what about Sammy and Hanna? I don't think that's so bad."

I couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet of you, everyone loves you, had my parents been more accepting they'd probably adore you too."

"Alright, well, I better get inside and tell Sammy what the hell I did." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course."

"I really like you." She said suddenly.

"I really like you too."

"I'm kinda nervous to meet the family."

"Pfft. Don't be, Mama Marin is a sweet redhaired lady and my brother is very calm and relaxed. Just don't bring up our parents, he's still pretty pissed off at them."

"Gotcha, until next week...cutie."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

So I told Samara what happened that night and she was so proud of me that she called Darren and told him to fuck himself. We spent most of this week looking for jobs and Sammy ended up finding a job drawing portraits for like ten dollars at the mall and she's making minimum wage at the same time. I work at the Dairy Queen in a different part of the mall and it's a million times better than strutting around in my underwear, our bosses are totally cool and had no problem with giving us the weekend off.

Hanna ended up picking us up and driving five and a half hours south to Los Angeles and most of that time was spent singing along to every song the radio and I was actually really happy because Hanna and Alison have like the best friendship ever. They balance each other out so nicely and although I'm still nervous to meet Mrs. Marin and Jason; Alison and Hanna's opinions of me aren't going to change.

We pulled up to a beautiful white house with dark grey shutters and a white picket fence; when Hanna shut off the car a pretty red-haired woman who I gathered was Hanna's mother came out and greeted us.

"Hi mom." Hanna smiled and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie, are you going to introduce all your friends to me? Are you being safe? How's your summer going and who is he?"

Hanna rolled her eyes in good spirit. "You've met Alison before, this is Emily and Samara our girlfriends and that is Jason, he's Alison's brother."

"It's good to meet all of you! Come inside I made a big dinner, all of you can call me Ashley, no need for formality." She lead us inside. "Hanna make your friends feel at home, I forgot to pick up some red wine."

"Oh, is it okay if I go with you? I'm so rude I meant to do that." Jason rushed out quickly.

Hanna snickered from the couch causing Ashley to look at her disapprovingly.

"You know what Jason? Of course you can come, that's very nice of you."

"My pleasure." He winked at Hanna causing her to shake her head in disgust.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, my mom is just kinda lonely. She hasn't had too much luck with dating since my parents split, it's been worse because he's dead." She replied smoothly.

"Do you ever miss your Dad?" I frowned.

She sighed. "I probably sound like a little bitch, I know your family was taken from you and it makes me feel awful for not missing my dad at all."

"Wayne was in the army, you know." Ali piped up.

"I know I miss your dad Emily." Samara sighed.

"It's okay, I miss him too, he always seemed to know what to do in any situation you put him in." I bit my lip thoughtfully. "This is a happy occasion, I think my parents would be proud of me because I'm with someone who treats me nicely."

"Agreed." Samara smiled.

* * *

"So Emily, how long have you been dating my sister?" Jason asked nonchalantly.

"Um, about three weeks after today." I answered nervously.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I uh, work at the mall."

"What do you do there?"

"I work at Dairy Queen."

Jason slowly blinked and didn't ask any more questions.

_Fuck._

"So," Ashley began sensing my discomfort and the awkward tension between Jason and I. "what're you majoring in Emily?"

"Well, I never went to college." I said defeatedly.

"Oh, well, there's always time sweetie. That's the beauty of it, so I wouldn't freak out or feel upset about not having your degree."

"I wish that's what you said to me." Hanna mumbled.

"Hanna are you still talking with your mouth full? Have I taught you nothing?"

Alison chuckled lightly and continued eating her dinner while Hanna kicked my shin under the table.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Sorry Emily!" Hanna apologized. "That was meant for Alison."

Ashley just drank some wine and ignored Hanna's childish antics.

* * *

"Okay, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Ashley asked after dinner.

"I just thought that we would stay in the living room, Jason could stay in the guest room, would that be okay?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, okay, just don't throw up on the floor."

"How did you even...?"

"I know everything Hanna, I'm your mother." She replied and went upstairs.

"Well, there goes the fun." Hanna pouted.

"I can act surprised, if you want." Alison teased.

"Shut up Ali, my mom scolded me and I'm blaming you."

"Well, okay crabby. It's not like you did anything mildly gross at the table."

"I'm almost twenty-two years old I can do whatever the hell I want." Hanna complained. "Now it's not gonna be fun to play truth or dare, so I'm going to sleep, and I call the comfier couch. Samara would you lie to come with me?"

"O-Okay."

"I guess we get this couch since Hanna is 'mad' at me." Alison sat on the couch in front of the TV. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Um, anything is fine." I replied sitting next to her.

"The Titanic is on, do you like this movie?"

"Yeah, thats's cool." Alison then cuddled up on my chest.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"You don't wanna cuddle?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. Of course I wanna cuddle with you." I shifted trying to get comfortable.

"How is it Hanna's mom knows how to cook and Hanna does not?" She laughed as her phone beeped.

"Who's that?"

"Hanna texted me."

"What did she say?"

"She said: "You suck" wow I feel all the love." She giggled.

I laughed along with her and at some point that night, we fell asleep.

* * *

**Did enjoy the update? Tell me what you thought in the review section in that cool box down below. Follow me on Twitter and feel free to DM me or mention me and tell me what you thought. Favorite and follow the story so you don't miss an update and I shall see you next week and catch you on the next chapter. By the way thank you for 100 reviews, y'all are the best and I love youuuu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I know I said I was coming back after finals and you might hate me, but this time I'm really back.**

**I should have a more relaxed schedule which means updates that could possibly come out quicker, I dunno how long this fic is gonna be yet but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Okay Chapter 16!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Wake up loser, I want breakfast."

"Hanna, go back to sleep."

"My stomach won't allow that."

I open my eyes to see I fell asleep on Emily's chest, not only that, but she has her right arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Em, I have to get up." I whispered.

She groaned. "No, stay, I'm so comfortable."

I smirked and whispered something in her ear.

Emily sighed deeply. "Fine," she surrendered her hold on me. "I'm gonna miss you."

"She's cute when she's tired." Hanna remarked.

"Han, I'm not acknowledging any shade until 11AM."

"You're no fun," She rolled her eyes. "so is Emily good to sleep with?"

"Han-"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Ali." Hanna grinned. "Is she a worthy cuddle buddy?Get your mind out of the gutter, kiddo."

"Maybe my mind would rather be in the gutter." I mumbled.

Hanna gasped dramatically. "Are you sexually frustrated?"

"No, I'm just bitter because you woke me up."

"It's not a crime to be frustrated, Ali. You know that right?"

"I'm aware and I'm not frustrated," I replied while washing my hands. "what do you wanna have to eat?"

"Make me some pancakes, please?"

"Mmkay." I yawned while getting the eggs out of the fridge. "What do you want in your pancakes?"

"Hanna! Why are you telling your guest to make you breakfast." Mrs. Marin scolded.

"It's okay Mrs. Marin, I make breakfast for Hanna every day." I smiled.

"Call me Ashley, I hope Hanna is grateful for all you do."

"She is, in fact she does nice things for me too, she helped me meet Emily."

"I heard my name." Emily stretched. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Just how Hanna was the reason we met." I replied.

"I just want plain pancakes, nothing crazy." Hanna called over.

"Yes, your highness." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Hanna was the reason we met." Emily smiled sleepily.

Ashley smiled and poured some coffee into her thermos. "Well, I'm off to work. Don't get into any trouble. That means you, Hanna."

"Han, can I use your shower?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, upstairs, to the right; that should be the door to my room, there's a bathroom in there."

Jason came down the stairs and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back." He mumbled.

"You're not staying?" I pouted.

"Nah, I still have to go to work. Sorry kiddo." Jason looked at Emily and extended his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, break my sisters heart and I'll bury you."

"I'd never, nice to meet you too." Emily shook his hand.

"See you around, Ali." He smiled and left.

"He hates me." She sighed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He totally just hates me, I mean he probably thinks I'm a deadbeat. Did you see his reaction when I told him I work at Dairy Queen?"

"Pftt, don't even worry about him. You're my first, Jason is very protective of me ever since we were sent away."

"I dunno Ali, he definitely hates me."

"Oh hush, he's such a teddy bear. He isn't gonna lay a finger on you." I rubbed the back of her hand. "Tell Hanna and Samara that breakfast is ready. Set the table for me?"

"Sure, but I have first dibs on showering first."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"This is so good. I didn't know how well you could cook." Samara complimented.

"Oh thank you, it's just a hobby though." She blushed.

"I'm gonna hit the shower." I kissed Alison's cheek.

"Okay love, I'll miss you."

"I shouldn't be too long." I smiled.

I walked up the stairs to Hanna's room, which was very pink. Clearly decorated when she was a teenager. I opened the joining door to her bathroom, closed it, slipped out of my tank top and shorts and turned the dial on the shower to hot.

I heard the door open and I froze.

"Emily, I just came to bring you your clothes..." She gasped and dropped my clothes. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." she blushed.

I walked up to her, naked, and softly kissed her lips.

"Care to join me?" I whispered.

"Em, I'm not ready for that step." She whispered hoarsely.

"No silly, I know that, I was only suggesting taking a bath together." I smiled softly. "You know I won't do anything until you're ready."

"I know, actually, I'd love to get in the tub with you."

I nodded softly and poured some bubbles into the bathtub before gently lowering myself inside.

Alison just looked at me with all the love in the world and she was rubbing her forearm shyly.

"It's okay, Ali. If you don't wanna get in..."

"That's not it at all Em...I'm just insecure about my body."

"Would it help if I closed my eyes?" I suggested.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it," I closed my eyes. "just tell me when I can open my eyes again."

I heard what I assumed to be her clothes dropping to the floor. "You're so sweet."

"Nah, I just don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, or pressure you into doing something you're not ready for."

"Fine, miss humble pie, then you're just a decent human being?" The jest in her tone was unmistakeable.

"Well, if that's the way you wanna put it Alison, be my guest." I laughed and felt the water rise up as Alison's legs glided across mine in the tub.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of Alison on the other side of the tub. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure Em, what is it?"

"I find it fascinating how you're so stunning all the time. Whether it's with makeup or without it, whether your hair is done or up in a messy bun, and whether you're in a pair of sweats or a dress; so I ask you this: how are you so effortlessly beautiful all the time?"

"I could ask you the same question, Em. How does one go about being sculpted by the gods and blessed with everything that makes me swoon over you?"

"Come here." I smiled.

She moved slowly across the sea of bubbles and settled her body against mine; her butt pressing right against my most sensitive place.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and leaned down to kiss her shoulder blade. "I love you, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis."

She tilted her head back until it was resting on my shoulder. "I love you too, Emily Catherine Fields."

"One thing that I love most about you, is the way you look at me."

"How do I look at you Em?"

"You look at me with all the love in your eyes, like I'm the most precious and beautiful person you've ever seen."

"Maybe that's because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I love the way you smile when you're around me...your eyes light up like it's Christmas."

"Well, I always dreamed of someone that looks at me, the way you look at me."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me; I know Hanna introduced you to Ashley as my girlfriend, but I realize I never actually asked you. So how would you feel about becoming my girlfriend?" Alison asked and looked into my eyes.

"I'd love to." I replied.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end for today. Review, follow, favorite and I'll probably try to update twice a week if I can since I'm out of school, but I also have work so I can't have any concrete promises. Thanks for being patient! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. I know how angry you might be, unless you've forgotten: this story isn't quite finished yet. I've suddenly found an inspiration that's been lacking ever since I decided to leave the PLL Fandom, not the Emison fandom, the PLL fandom. Everything about season 5 just made me so angry and also empty inside, I don't like liars, or "teases" none of that. I feel the Emison fandom has been nothing but cajoled and fooled by that evil witch Marlene King, and she's using Emison for queer-baiting. Nothing she says will ever mean anything to me unless Emison, my OTP, actually happens. I want to believe Emison is endgame but if I have to endure useless characters any longer and Emily being with useless, dumb bitches like Paige or Sara Harvey, I will personally throw myself into oncoming traffic. I've also been battling my own personal issues and I feel like it's time for me to stop being a little bitch and come back. I am a little rusty so I'm gonna toss out a bit of angst and some fluff for you tonight/today.**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

It's been two weeks since I asked Emily to be mine and it's been amazing. The nice thing about being with Emily is that there's never really an awkward silence with us. I've never felt so metaphorically naked and open with anyone before. Emily has layers that seem to be endless, I learn something new about her every day, each is equally as important as the other. Whether it would be that she doesn't shave because she doesn't have any body hair or that she doesn't like blackberries, I just find all so unique. I feel a warm swell in my heart knowing I can tell everyone that she's mine, because she's really the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I really wanna ask her to move in with me at some point. I feel like what we have is a rarity, what some people wish they could have.

Emily rolled over in bed, her hair was a mess but she still looked flawless, as if she actually styled it that way.

I kissed her forehead. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, good morning."

"Do you have any plans today?" I asked.

"Hmmmm, not really, why?"

"Do you wanna finish season two of Orange Is The New Black?"

"Yes please, I'm just dying to know what happens next."

I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my Playstation controller, opened Netflix and selected the show that has us both addicted.

* * *

"Oh SHIT!" Emily hollered.

"Yes!" We high fived.

"Damn that bitch had it coming!" Emily grinned.

"Totally, fuck Vee! Praise Rosa!"

"Man, I really hope she got away and died on her own terms."

I rubbed her back. "Me too," I started to get up.

"Nooooooo," Emily pulled me back in. "stay here."

"Em, I have to pee." I laughed.

"Fineeee, but you'll come back right?"

"Emily, where else could I possibly go when everything I want to come back to is all in one place?"

Emily blushed and hid her face under the covers. "Okay, I'll be right where you left me."

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

When I opened by eyes, memories came flooding into my brain from last night with Samara.

I smirked and glanced at the completely naked woman next to me. She was still asleep, understandable...I had her up until 3AM and we weren't exactly sleeping if you know what I mean.

I leaned over and started kissing her spine.

"Mmph Han, not now," She grumbled. "I'm sore."

"You were the one telling me to go harder and faster. I'll be more gentle next time, I apologize."

"Nah, I liked it too much." She rolled on top of me. "Hanna, you never really identified yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm Hanna."

She giggled and rested her head on my chest. "I meant your sexuality."

My eyes widened. "OH! Like if I'm a lesbian or whatever?"

She nodded.

I bit my bottom lip and thought about it. "Well...ummm I never really thought about it. I just like who I like. I don't identify with any label."

"I just wanted to ask. Not that it makes a difference." She rushed out quickly.

"No, it's totally fine babe. It's a good question."

"I'm a lesbian, it's just something that you have to deal with when you're growing up. For some people it can be really difficult, but I had it pretty easy. It was always just me and my mom, along with Emily and her parents. I never knew my father, he left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me. Wayne, was truly a father figure to me and I'll never be able to thank him for that. He meant a lot to me, just as much as he meant to Em."

"What a fucking coward; I hate when guys dont man up and help raise what they helped create. Especially if that creation was you, you're the sweetest, kindest most tender person I've ever met. I hope that bastard is able to live with himself knowing that he missed out." I spat angrily.

Samara was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry for projecting my hatred of my own cowardly father on you." I sighed. "Mine left in a different way, but it doesn't change how angry I still am for leaving me and my mom."

"No, dont apologize. It's actually good to talk about these things." She ran her hand through her hair. "I don't even know what I'd say to him if he ever randomly showed up to see me...maybe it's some sort of childhood hope I held onto that maybe I'd see him one day, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"Like I said, it takes a real man to step up to the plate and claim his baby no matter what. I'm sorry your father was such a fucking pussy that he bailed on your mother."

"Do you wanna meet my mom Han? I promise she's really nice."

"I'd be really happy to meet her, it takes a lot of strength and courage to be a single parent."

"I'll give her a call soon, she'd love you."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's always late at night after Alison falls asleep, I think about my parents, it just gets worse when August is right around the corner. I kinda want to go home, just to visit them, what's left of them anyway. I cannot bring myself to think what the hell they could've done or who's that psychotic to not just kill my parents but tear them open like that. What did that accomplish? Why my parents? I'm also torn between whether I'd want to know for the sake of closure or if I'm better off not knowing. I've hoped for someone to be brought to justice, but Rosewood PD is crap and there's no hope that whoever the delusional asshole is that did this will be found.

"Em?" Alison mumbled in her tired voice. "Baby?"

"What're you doing up?" I asked.

"You're crying, what's going on inside that head of yours that's making you so upset?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

Alison shook her head. "Em, let's talk about it. Please? I won't judge."

"I don't want you to have to listen to my stupid feelings."

"But I want to, and I'm not going to bed until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine. Next month is August, and I..." I gave up on holding back my tears. "I miss my parents."

"Baby," she kissed away my tears. "I'm so sorry you were the one who had to go through this; you're too pure for this world."

"If..if I can get the time off, c-can you come with me?" I sobbed.

"Of course I will Em, I'll always stand by you." She whispered softly.

"Thank you." I wiped my tears. "This is a big deal, and it means lot to me that you're willing to come with me."

"I'd do anything for you. You're an angel Emily, we were meant to meet for a reason, and now that I have you, I'll never let go."

* * *

**Hey cutie pies, like I said, this story isn't ver yet. There's a few mysteries that need to be solving. Drop a review so I know to continue on with this story, you can do whatever you want, critique me, drag me for being a lazy ass, tell me you liked or hated, or even tell me your theories on who murdered Pam and Wayne? Who is Samara's father?**

**I'll see you again either on Friday or next week. Love you guys!**

**PS. I changed my Twitter handle you can follow me at ANLMontejano**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alison's POV**

I had never experienced Emily in a state like she was last night. It was as if every single one of her walls finally crumbled down, and the sheer power of her suppressed pain and emotion actually brought me to tears. Of course I agreed to accompany her back to her hometown, Rosewood sounds like such a bad trigger for Emily and I hope visiting would do her some good. I know we only recently said "I love you" to each other, but everything about us seemed inevitable. The act of saying it, is really just a formality; it's about how the love feels. My love for her began when I first looked into her chocolate eyes; since that moment passed, my love for Emily gradually started to grow, and it's now flowing at an overwhelming pace. Other than seeing her be vulnerable with me for the first time, she makes me feel like the most precious person to walk the earth, she's so sweet with all the little things she does for me in our relationship. I think I'm ready to take the next step with her. I have fallen so deeply in love with this woman, every detail, every curve, is flawless, even when she pours me a cup of coffee I have this elated feeling in my heart and a tingling sensation that I never felt before. I knew only one person could teach me the ways of how to successfully seduce a woman.

"Hanna!" I knocked on her door.

She opened the door and already had the look that said "I got laid last night" on her face. "Hey..." She grinned. "come in."

"Busy last night?" I inquired.

"Yes, but I have great news too."

"Oh? Spill." I sat strategically on the furthest corner of her bed.

"Ali, first of all, if you're going to sit on my bed just know that I don't have cooties. Second of all, if you're that genuinely concerned about sitting in cum, I suggest you don't sit on or lean up against anything. I have christened every surface of this room."

I quickly got off her bed.

She chuckled. "The good news is that Samara asked me to come to Rosewood so I could meet her mother."

"That's great! You never meet the parents!" I bit my lip thoughtfully. "I need to ask you something, but I was also asked by Emily to go to Rosewood with her, it's a closure thing, but anything to make her happy."

"What might your question be?"

"I feel awkward asking, but how do I...well" I blushed deeply. "seduce someone."

"Alison DiLaurentis, miss pure, is coming to me, to ask for advice on how to get her girlfriend horny enough to take her virginity?! This is a dream."

"Well, that's a crass way to put it...but yes." I admitted.

"To be honest, I actually thought you had sex with her at my house." She smirked.

"No, she was _very _alluring, but all we did was take a bath together." I played with my fingers. "I told her I wasn't ready, she was cool about it."

"So how did Emily Fields convince you to get naked in a bathtub with her?"

"She was drawing a bath, I accidentally walked in on her, completely naked.." I swallowed. "and asked me to join her in the tub. I was uncomfortable with taking my clothes off, so she offered to close her eyes and only open them when I told her it was okay."

"Wow, um, do you want me to recommend something I can see you doing or something I would do?"

"I still want my first time to be special, Han."

"So let your first time be slow and gentle, let Emily do most of the work so you can get a decent feel of erogenous zones; literally kiss and touch every part of her body you can reach until you find spots that make her breath hitch. No butt stuff, play it safe the first time."

"People like it in the butt?!"

"Some people do, I personally don't see the fascination."

"You tried it?! Oh my god Hanna."

"You're the one who made a choice to come to me for sex tips, you have no room for judgement here."

"Okay, okay. I'll try it." I bit my lip. "Thanks Han."

"Anytime my young pupil."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Alison asked me to come over tonight, I've been feeling awkward about the whole bathtub incident at Hanna's house. I don't know if I should apologize for putting her in such a compromising position, or not. I mean I was completely naked, did I overwhelm her?! I don't know where that confidence even came from, I really wasn't trying to have sex with her.

Ugh I'm an idiot, she's totally thinking about how weird it felt, dammit.

I walked up to her apartment and straightened myself out before knocking on the door. My gorgeous girlfriend, so stunning in every way, her prominent dimple that pokes out when she smiles, her entire personality is so hypnotic and alluring. She gives me butterflies, I can't deny that I have vivid and often wild kinky dreams of us in bed together. Some of them are things I could never picture myself doing in real life. I love Alison, I really do, to the point it scares me. I've never been this emotionally invested in someone before.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by a perfect, plump pair of lips against my own. "Hey beautiful, come in."

"Hi babe," I closed the door behind me and noticed that she already popped some popcorn. "movie date?"

"Mhm, you get to pick." She smiled.

"Uh, okay...how about Pulp Fiction?"

"Sure, come sit down."

Thirty minutes into the movie, I can feel Alison's lips on my cheek, so I turn my head and kiss her lips deeply. She begins entangling her fingers in my hair and sliding her tongue in my mouth, I could lose complete control at this moment.

I broke the kiss, slightly out of breath. "Ali, I've been thinking."

"Really? About what?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at Hanna's. I feel like I ambushed you, that so wasn't cool, and..."

"Emily, it's okay, I've been doing some thinking too."

"About what?"

"Well, for one, you were so stunning...and um I know I'm a virgin, but I wanted to ask you if you'd feel comfortable being my first."

"I'd be honored...but are you sure?"

"I love you, I feel as if you're meant to be my first and I want you to be."

"I'll take good care of you, but stop me if you're uncomfortable and tell me if you don't like what I'm doing okay? I'm happy to be part of your special moment, you can stop whenever you want, just let me know because there's absolutely no pressure on you to go through with this."

**Alison's POV**

I smile gratefully at this beautiful woman standing inches away from me as I take all of her in. I know, in my heart, that she is the one who I want to take my virginity. There's just something about her that makes me feel like I can completely trust her and I know that this is real.

"I want this Emily. I've never wanted anything more. There's no one else I'd want to share this moment with. No one has ever really shown me how to love. I mean my parents were never warm people and I know I had Jason but this love is different and you mean so much to me. You've worked your way to my heart and I don't want it back. I just want you." I said.

"Alison, this is an important milestone for you and our relationship. I promise I'll make it memorable."

I sit there admiring her for a few seconds before I lean in, gently caressing her cheek as I move my lips in sync with hers. As we continue to intensely kiss, my want for her continues to increase.

Emily's soft moans sends a strong pull on my core. She slowly slips her tongue in my mouth, carrying me off the couch, pressing me carefully against the nearest wall and begins kissing down my neck.

**Your POV**

"Alison" Emily says, struggling to breathe. "Tell me if I hurt you or you want to stop, okay?" Emily tucks a strand of hair behind Ali's ear and kisses her softly while lifting her back up as she leads her to Alison's room.

"I trust you. I want to feel you so bad and I'm a little impatient." Alison laughs light-heartedly trying to calm her nerves as well as to assure Emily.

Emily gently lays Ali down on her own bed, never once breaking eye contact as they both silently agree to the events that will ensue on this special night. Em climbs over Ali and begins to kiss every inch of her tantalizingly soft, smooth skin she's beginning to become addicted to.

Alison sighs peacefully and shuts her eyes when she feels Emily suckling on the sweet spot she has on her neck. Noticing Ali's reaction, Emily continues to tease her until she succeeds and hears Alison let out a deep moan.

Emily brings her head up and looks lovingly into Alison's eyes as she slowly lifts the blonde's shirt silently asking for her permission and completely pulls the offending clothing off. Emily stays frozen for a second, taking in the beloved beauty of the angelic woman lying beneath her with a heaving chest. That was enough to bring a genuine smile to Emily's face, one not often seen, especially before meeting Alison. This is how she realized that this is where she needed to be.

Alison's nerves soon dissipate when she sees Emily looking at her with a breathtaking mix of love and lust in her eyes and a smile playing so effortlessly on her perfectly-shaped lips.

Alison soon builds up a little more courage and slips her thigh in between Emily's legs when Em starts to unclip Ali's bra and massage her soft breasts in her hands. On reflex, Ali bucks her thigh up higher as it rubs against Emily's most sensitive area, earning a moan from the gorgeous brunette.

Emily seeking more friction decides to strip her clothes off and climb back up on the bed to straddle Ali's hips. The smiling blonde bites her lip and pulls her girlfriend down to kiss her passionately while slowly sucking on Em's tongue.

Emily being progressively more turned on, moans in Ali's mouth and slowly grinds her hips against the blue eyed beauty. "I'm ready for you." Alison whispers against the tan brunette's lips.

Emily smiles and saying "I love you" as she begins to kiss her way down Ali's flat stomach.

The two share a look of pure and honest love as Emily carefully slides the smaller blonde's pants and down while kissing the inside of her thighs. She then bites the waistband of her blonde's panties and pulls them completely off teasingly.

Alison gently squirms under the sweet brunette's touch and tilts her hips when Emily sucks on Ali's clit attaining a deep moan from her girl. Emily then squeezes the blonde's butt and licks around her sensitive nub then up and down her slit before plunging her tongue deeply inside Alison's core.

Ali moans loudly and rocks her hips against Em's mouth developing a steady rhythm to match Emily's pace. The brunette moans against her girlfriend's folds then curls her tongue deep and rapidly as Alison's breaths shorten with each thrust.

Em then begins to suck on Ali's sensitive clit as she pumps her fingers inside of the blonde's core at a faster but gentle speed as Alison's moans get louder.

The girls both begin to lose their touch with reality hearing each other incredibly enveloped in the sounds of their love as Emily twirls her tongue against Ali's sweet spot causing her to buck her hips once knew re against Em's mouth as she screams, "Emily" eliciting an earnest smile from the brunette as she helps Alison ride out her orgasm then proceeds to licking her up and kissing her hips patiently waiting for Ali to come down from her high.

They both stop and smile before reaching for each other. Alison sharing a loving kiss with Emily and wrapping her arms securely around her girl, finally finding her home.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back for the summer! Every Friday there will be a new update. Review, follow, favorite and tell me what you thought, and share with your friends! My wonderful girlfriend assisted me in writing this chapter, you can follow her on Twitter at Lovelyemison and myself at ANLMontejano. Enjoy your weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there! This is one of two updates I'm putting out for this week because I feel bad about not updating like I fucking said I would, so y'all cupcakes with sprinkles are getting two of them. This one will be up today, and it will be shorter, because the next update is 100% drama, and will be up tomorrow. The schedule will become normal and regular soon because I think I secured a job! Hell yeah! Anyways, my girlfriend isn't gonna be helping me write these two chapters but she will be featured again for next weeks update. Did she not write one of the steamiest "first time" sex scenes? I'm too kinky to write something totally romantic anymore lol, but definitely give it up for her. Let's get to the content you're here for.**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I'm sitting here with Samara at the Sacramento International Airport, and I can't help but feel really stressed out. I usually don't care what others think of me, but what Samara's mom thinks of me matters. _Hi Andrea, I'm Hanna nice to meet you. _Fuck, that doesn't sound good. _Hi Ms. Cook, my name is Hanna and..._dammit nothing sounds right. I chewed at my fingernails nervously.

Samara reached over and swatted my hand out of my mouth and rubbed my palm. "Han, why are you a nervous wreck?"

"Me? Nervous? Pft." I scoffed. "Nervous isn't in my vocabulary."

Samara sighed. "Your palms are soaked, and you're biting your nails. I swear my mom is the least intimidating woman on earth."

"Okay, maybe I do feel a little anxiety, but I'm not nervous." I explained. "I just want her to like me."

"Why do you think she wouldn't like you? You've never met each other."

"I never meet the parents, it doesn't help that I make an ass of myself when I'm around my girlfriends' parents, I say things I don't mean."

"Bless her, but if Pam was alive it would've been a hundred times worse. She was kinda judgmental, but she just cares a lot, she was a good person." She laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess that does make me feel a bit better." I smiled.

"Ah, there's that smile that I love," She kissed my cheek "my mom and I are very similar if that makes you feel any better."

"It does, you're really easy to talk to."

_Now boarding flight 124, non-stop flight from Sacramento International to __Philadelphia._

I took a deep breath, "Well, that's us."

Samara just smiled and stood up and extended her hand. "Let's go Han."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Alison. Jesus...FUCK." I massaged Alison's breasts deeply as her soaking wet center glided against my own, lightly kissing and biting my neck.

I was on sensory overload, came three times already but Alison was insatiable, ever since the first night we made love, she's become more adventurous and more confident to the point that it probably gave her more joy to have me screaming in pleasure than achieving her own high.

Alison finally got to her highest point and slowly relaxed in my arms.

"I love you." She kissed me deeply.

"I love you too. Where did you learn all that from?"

"Hanna." She giggled.

"Wow, she should give me some tips." I exhaled, still out of breath.

"I can't get enough of you. You're so fucking delicious."

I blushed and bit the inside of my lip. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Well, I could start making some lunch, I really haven't thought this far ahead. Hm, we're flying to Pennsylvania tomorrow, did you have anything planned?" She smirked.

"No, not really; but if I did, I think I'd be too tired to do anything anyway."

"Now that is something I can agree on." She propped her head up on her pillow. "Are you ready to visit your hometown?"

"It's not about if I'm ready, but I just think I have to go if I want any chance of being at peace with what happened." I sighed.

"I'll be right by your side, I'll always be with you honey."

"That makes me feel more confident in going there." I smiled. "But it's gonna be hard, it'll be like re-living it all over again."

"I understand," She played with my fingers. "I'm kind of excited to see your hometown, maybe someday we can visit mine."

"We could probably do that, New York isn't far from Pennsylvania, and I've never been to New York so that would be fun."

"Anything for you babe. We could go to Times Square, eat Italian food, walk around and go into the shops, go to the wax museum..."

"You're so cute when you think of all the fun stuff we could do in New York." I grinned.

"I wonder how Hanna's doing. She should be in Rosewood with Samara by now right?"

* * *

**Samara's POV**

I pulled up to my home that I haven't seen in two long years and sighed in happiness as the memories began flooding into my head. My mom and I had a lot of fun, even when the dark times came, she still remained positive and supported Emily. She's truly one of a kind.

"Hanna, please stop giggling your leg, the car is shaking."

"Sorry, that's my anxious energy, just trying to get it out so your mom doesn't think I'm a complete loon."

"You are a loon!" I kissed her cheek. "But it won't matter because my mother loves everyone."

"Do I call her Andrea or Ms. Cook or wait until she introduces herself or-"

"Han, just exhale for me, and we'll go meet her together." I smiled and exited the car.

"Excuse me!" A man called out.

I turned around. "Hi can I help you?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Samara, would it?" He questioned.

"That's a lucky guess, but yes, I'm Samara. I used to live here, but my mom still does."

"You look just like her...but you have my eyes."

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know what my mother looks like?"

"Well...I'm your father."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOH SHIT. Sorry this update is a little short, but tomorrow I'm releasing another part to this, but that's where I'm gonna cut it today. Follow, favorite, and leave me a review on what you thought. Will Emily find closure? Is Samara going to accept her father or turn him away? See ya'll tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi cupcakes. Here's the second part, my girlfriend is not featured on this update, but she will next week. Leaving you on a cliffhanger was rude but it was necessary. This chapter will be approximately 75% of Samara &amp; her father because I decided to not do filler characters for this story. So that being said, Emison is still in here, but it'll be predominantly Emison in the next update. Samara is part of the mystery so her presence matters here. But let's get started!**

* * *

**Samara's POV**

I looked at this man up and down in complete disbelief. What is he doing here, how did he know I'd come here, what does he want. I just don't want to believe him.

"Okay, if you're my father, what is my mother's name?"

"Andrea Cook, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, she's about your height and she's about 42 years old now."

I backed away from him slowly and studied his features. He was a fairly tall, skinny man in his mid forties, white hair, and he did have my dark blue eyes.

"Does mom know you're here?" I questioned.

"Yes. She told me you'd be here soon, she told me you're a very kindhearted person-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do! How dare you leave us?! What gives you the right to just casually show up back into my life?!"

"I can explain-"

"You know what? I don't care. I don't know you, for what you've done to my mother, it's disrespectful to ever show your face around us."

"Sammy-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! Where were you when I broke my arm? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you for all my birthdays? You disgust me!"

"I don't expect you to feel like you have to respect me as your father, I know I don't deserve it. I just wanna get to know you. I gotta face the fact I'm not a decent man, I owe you more explanations and apologies and father-daughter moments than I could ever make up for. I thought the least I could do is face my daughter that I never gave the time of day." He admitted. "Who's this?" He asked turning to Hanna.

"Hello, I'm Hanna, I'm Samara's girlfriend." She shook his hand.

"I'm David, nice to meet you."

"Samara, let's go inside, I still wanna meet your mom." Hanna said nervously.

"Fine, listen David, I'll give you one day to explain yourself, but not today. Goodbye."

"I anticipated this, I'll come around tomorrow. Goodbye Samara." He turned around, got into his car and walked away.

"Well, that was awkward." Hanna offered up. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." I replied. "I can't believe he had the nerve to show up so suddenly like he didn't do anything wrong."

"Not to take sides, but at least David seems sorry. My dad never apologized to me for all the shit he put me and my mom through." She reasoned "Maybe you'll get some answers from him and you'll never have to see him again."

I absorbed everything she said and weighed out all the options, regardless of what happens I really don't have to see him ever again.

I sighed. "You're right Han, I'll give him a chance. I'm just mad that he showed up. I'm also annoyed that I probably won't be around to welcome Emily back home."

"I almost forgot she was coming." Hanna admitted.

I opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh my goodness! Sammy is that you? Come here and let your mother take a good look at you." She approached me and kissed my cheeks. "I missed you sweetheart. Oh! You brought a friend! What's your name honey?"

"Hi, Ms. Cook. I'm Hanna, Samara's girlfriend." She smiled.

"Oh! So formal! You can call me Andrea, sweetie." She hugged Hanna tightly and I smirked and mouthed 'I told you so.'

She smiled wider and mouthed 'Thank you' back to me.

* * *

_The next day..._

**Alison's POV**

I was making pancakes when Emily slowly trudged into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful!" I smiled.

"Morning my love, chocolate chip?" She asked sleepily.

"Would I make you anything you didn't like?"

Emily smiled lazily. "I don't know why I even asked. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Nervous honey?"

"Yeah, I honestly am." I rubbed my eyes. "I can't believe I'm going back."

"Is it too much?" I asked.

"No, this is necessary. I need this, it helps that you're by my side."

"Of course Em, anytime.

"I feel a bit sick, but I think I'll be okay. To be honest, I moved here to California to avoid my problems. It's time I grew up and let myself get closure."

I smiled and put Emily's pancakes on a plate and slid them over.

"Eat something, you'll need it. It's a long flight."

"What time is our flight?" She asked.

"It's at noon, it's eight right now, I'm gonna get ready while you eat breakfast. We should probably get to the airport an hour and a half before our flight." I squeezed her butt and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be back in a flash."

"Okay babe.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Finally sitting down after being groped by TSA was a relief. I don't know when they got so serious about the screening process. It was ridiculous.

I sat down silently in my chair next to Alison.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered quietly.

"Need a little something something?" She kinked her eyebrows suggestively. "I brought a blanket, unless you wanna go to the bathroom with me."

"Oh wow, okay. That should help me sleep on the flight."

"That's my girl, I brought a couple things really kinky I thought you could use on me." She winked.

I swallowed shallowly and waited for takeoff.

Alison however had plans of her own until we reached the desired altitude.

After I stopped shaking and a decent amount of blood being drawn from my lip, she dragged me to the bathroom.

It was pretty cramped.

"Go into the bag."

I fished in the bag and pulled out an odd contraption and looked at it in question.

"It's a ball gag." She explained. "You know I can't stay quiet."

"Ah, right, wouldn't wanna be caught because you're loud." I agreed and strapped the gag gently on my girlfriends head, confirming she was comfortable and I wasn't hurting her.

She pointed to the bag again and my jaw dropped at what I picked up.

"Ali that's a strap on..."

She nodded and pulled her panties down along with her shorts.

I bit my lip and slid down my own jeans and panties and spent two minutes trying to figure out how to put it on.

I finally tightened it to the correct size, guided the toy to Alison's soaked core and slid all the way inside.

I was fairly thankful she wasn't facing me, because I felt pretty awkward wearing this thing, but the way she was reacting to it was hot.

Alison began exhaling violently and I unstrapped her gag and put my hand over her mouth.

Her muffled moans became increasingly frequent as I thrusted faster, I wanted nothing more to have her screaming for me.

The way her knees started wobbling I knew she was close, I thrusted as fast and deep as I could.

Her screams vibrated my palm and she shook against me and her knees gave out. I uncovered her mouth, spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"Welcome to the mile high club."

I chuckled lightly. "Thanks Alison, now let's get cleaned up and get out of here."

* * *

I slept the rest of the flight and was woken up by Ali telling me to get up so we could get off the plane.

After getting in a cab, it wasn't long before we pulled up to the house I called home for a year.

I took a deep breath. "Well, this is Samara's house."

"Em, which one is your house?"

"I lived in 45 Serenity Lane." I got out of the cab, grabbed our luggage and paid the cab driver, as he was driving off I took Alison's hand in my own and walked towards the place with now faded yellow police tape I had called home. "See the sage green house right there? That was my house."

"How does it feel to see it again?"

"I have the chills. But let's go see Andrea, she was like a second mom to me, and I can deal with this tomorrow."

"Okay Em, let's go."

I walked up the front steps of Samara's house and knocked on the door.

Andrea answered the door and her eyes flooded with tears. "OOOOOH SAMARA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

"Is it Emily?" I heard her call out faintly.

"Samara! You didn't tell me my second daughter was coming?! Oh, look at you sweetheart, you've grown into a stunning young woman. Who's this?"

"Hi Andrea, this is my girlfriend Alison, Alison this is Andrea, my second mother."

"Oh how delightful! So nice to meet you Alison. My daughters each found a beautiful blonde for themselves, that just warms my heart. Come in I just made dinner!"

* * *

**Heeeey. What did you think? Please follow, favorite, review and share this with your friends. You guys are amazing for sticking it out with me. Thank you so much for not giving up hope. Y'all are the best and the next chapter we'll be dealing with the mysterious murder of Pam and Wayne. Who do you think did it? Feel free to speculate amongst yourself! I'll see y'all Friday! I love you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BEFORE YA'LL GET MAD: I'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME BULLSHIT LATELY. I am so so so so so SOOOO sorry, I think the last time I updated was May (YIKES), but the reason for my dry spell was that I had recently found out I wasn't getting my job back at WHACK ASS SHAWS (which is a grocery store) and I worked so hard to get a new job because your girl was fucking broke. I received a better job where I got paid more, but I worked a normal workweek. So I worked from 7AM (usually earlier than that bc I'm punctual) and left at 3:30 PM. I had to LEAVE MY HOUSE AT 5:30 AM, TO GET TO MY JOB IN BOSTON AND I DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL 5:30 PM. Y'all, I was so tired all the time that I forgot I wasn't done with my fanfic.**

**But now I'm back at school and I do whatever I want again so I truthfully have more free time here than I do at home. I had drafts of the last five chapters, I read through them, and absolutely fucking hated all of it. So I'm starting from scratch. I'm updating today (duh! lol), November 18th, December 2nd, December 16th, and I'll conclude and post the finale on Christmas Day.**

**Whew! Now that I'm done talking, let's get this story one chapter closer to finished.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Today's the day, August 27th, the day my parents were murdered. I felt the sorrow in my soul reflecting on they way they were laid out for me to see, I swung my legs over the bed and put my head in my hands, I could hear the screams of Samara and the echoes of my old address repeated over and over again.

_43 Serenity Lane, 43 Serenity Lane, 43 Serenity Lane_.

I peered over at the clock, it read 5:15 AM, I quietly got out of bed, jotted a quick note in case Alison woke up, got dressed, took my phone and left the house without waking anyone.

I walked slowly to my old house, the lack of maintenance made the outside of my once beautiful home shabby, the yellow tape faded from long exposure to the sun; I pulled the tape off of my front door and went inside.

The atmosphere was cold, it could've been the psychological trauma of knowing my parents' last moments of life were filled with suffering; but anyone could walk in here unknowingly and feel like something horrible happened here.

I shuffled up the stairs to my old room, opened the door, and turned on the light. Surprisingly I found it just the way I left it. The outfit I wore the night prior to my parents' death was in a heap on my blue striped chair. My bed was haphazardly made with the yellow comforter still on top, my desk was still neat but covered in a thin layer of dust due to my absence; but the window seat, the best part of my bedroom, I walked over and sat down.

I tried to remember happy memories and not just the disturbing image of my blood soaked kitchen floor with my parents entrails spilled out of their body and touching the ground. I remember in just this room, I came out to my father, I thought he would hate me being the military, old-fashioned man he was, but he didn't hate me; he embraced who I am.

I wish I could say the same about my mother but she eventually accepted it thanks to Andrea.

My lamenting was interrupted by a knock on my door, I thought I had imagined it, I slowly stood up and answered it.

"Hey Em, I saw your note." Alison whispered softly.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I couldn't help it, I needed to see my house one last time."

"This is your room though, huh?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I like yours better than mine. I don't really remember what mine looks like anymore." She paused. "You probably had a lot of your best memories in here."

I smiled softly. "You could say that."

She smiled. "I'd love to hear some if you're okay to share."

* * *

"Want us to come with you to the cemetery?"

"No Sammy, this is something I need to do alone. I promise I'll be back soon."

"I dunno Em, I have a bad juju feeling from the idea of going to a cemetery alone." Hanna grimaced.

"I agree with Hanna," Alison nodded "it sounds really sketchy and dangerous."

I laughed. "Come on, it's Rosewood. With this one exception, what really goes wrong here? I highly doubt I'm going to get assaulted at a cemetery."

The three of them exchanged looks of doubt.

"Okay, you can go to the cemetery on your own, but we'll be nearby. Someone killed your whole family, Em, we'll be at the Brew, that's like twenty minutes away on foot and a five minute drive. If you need anything please call us."

"You're all being paranoid, but okay, as long as it'll make you feel better."

"Mmkay, let's roll out." Samara grabbed the keys to her rental car.

* * *

We pulled up to the cemetery, I got out and waved them away. I started walking through the silence, just getting lost in the abyss of my mind as I approached the grave of my parents.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, it's been a while since we last talked. It's been two years but I never stopped thinking about you. I don't understand what really happened, who did this, or why they did this to you; but it's been really hard for me. I feel like I've disappointed the both of you."

I wiped my tears quickly. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of. I didn't end up going to college, so I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I've done unspeakable things for money, I'm sorry for not living up to your dreams you had for me. I'm sorry I ran from my problems instead of confronting them head on. I just wish I knew who did this to you; I'm disgusted that some masochist got away with crime and took away my only true family. I'll find them one day, I swear it."

I placed my hand on their headstone and began walking away. I pulled out my cell phone and called Alison.

"Hey babe, how did it go?"

"Difficult, but I feel much better, can you come pick me up?"

"Of course babe, we got you a muffin and an Americano."

"Thanks-" I felt a hard blow to the back of my head. "ouch, what the fuck?"

"Em, are you okay?"

"What the hell, hurry please? I'm nervous." I turned around and felt another whack and all went black.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Emily?! Oh my fucking god are you there? This isn't funny." I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Samara asked.

"Emily's in trouble. We gotta go, now."

"Oh for fucks sake, I knew something was gonna go wrong today." Hanna panicked.

We piled into the car and drove erratically to the cemetery.

I got out before the car even stopped and ran into the cemetery and saw a tall figure in a tan trench coat dragging Emily's body to their car.

"Put her down you fuckhead!" Hanna yelled.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The figure launched her into the backseat and drove off.

Samara started sobbing. "Did either of you see a plate on that car?"

"There wasn't one. Ali, are you okay?"

I fell to my knees and screamed in agony at the top of my lungs.

Hanna wrapped her arms around me, "We'll find her, I promise, Ali we gotta report this to the police immediately, come on."

I started sobbing heavily. "We shouldn't have let her go alone."

* * *

**Y'all, I know I'm already late with my update schedule, I fucked up my hand, but I worked really hard trying to finish this with my gimp hand, but heres the update.**

**Anyways, it's starting to get crazy. I suggest you put your seatbelt on. I'll have a new update out on November 18th, and I'm sticking to that. Tell me how you felt about it, vote, comment and share with your friends! I love you guys so much! Byeeeeeee.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alison's POV**

Through my tears of agony and worry for Emily's safety, I was still on my knees and sobbing. I couldn't help but feel this is completely my fault. Why wouldn't someone be waiting around to grab the sole survivor of the Fields family? How fucking dumb of me to let her go alone.

"Alison, please, we gotta report this to the police." Hanna dragged me to the car hurriedly.

Samara sighed.

"What's the matter?" Hanna inquired.

"I'm not very confident in the police department here, but hopefully they can help." Samara wiped her tear stained cheeks.

I was silent as we drove to the station.

I need to do something, but what?

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T CONSIDERED MISSING UNTIL IT'S BEEN 48 HOURS?!" Hanna hollered.

"Miss, it's standard protocol, to wait 48 hours. If you shout again I'll have to escort you from the premises." The officer replied.

Hanna's face turned redder than a tomato and clenched her fists in pure anger. "Unreliable ass bitch." She hissed quietly.

Samara rubbed her temples. "Does anyone have a plan?" She sniffled. "Emily has been my best friend since we were born."

"Alison, can you think of anything?" Hanna pleaded.

I just shook my head and sobbed into my hands. "She's my first love, I just don't know what to do or what I would do if something happened to her."

Samara sighed. "Let's go back to my house and try to come up with something. Hopefully no harm has come to her."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I awoke in a concrete, dusty basement, I had a terrible headache. I felt a warm trickling sensation running down my face, I went to wipe it away, it was blood. Upon wiping it off I noticed I was handcuffed and my ankles were chained to the floor.

"Dammit." I hissed in pain.

I tried yanking the chains but it was futile, just made a shitload of noise. I observed my surroundings and tried to figure out where I was. Thankfully I could stand up but my ankles were locked into one place.

"What kind of fuckery?" I grumbled trying to see out the window. "I can't see shit."

I slipped quietly back down to the floor, I tried to think despite my screaming headache.

**_Flashback_**

**_The year was 2000,_**

"Emmy, what do you do in emergency situations like being captured in the military?" My dad smiled.

I thought for a moment, "Hm, observe your surroundings, right daddy?"

"Good job honey, now what happens if you can't see your surroundings?"

"Sit down and think of how you can get out of that situation and attract any attention from possible surrounding allies?"

"You're the smartest six year old around," He ruffled my hair. "I hope you know that."

**_End Flashback_**

_I never thought those survival skills would ever be necessary._

I sat down and thought long and hard.

I can't break these chains...

"Clanging those fucking chains won't do anything but piss me off."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You stole her away from me." The angry voice replied.

"Who exactly would I have stolen...from you?"

I received a hard slap across the face.

"Who the fuck do you think I mean?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't steal anything from you..."

"My daughter. You stole her from me."

My eyes widened in disbelief "Wait...David?!"

David removed and hung his trench coat, "Apparently you're just as dumb as your parents, you should've stayed gone."

"Please, you didn't know my parents. Plus you ran the fuck away from your responsibilities, Samara deserved a better father."

"Raised by Wayne? Are you shitting me?" He spat angrily. "I was coming back to apologize, but Andrea told me Samara wasn't home anymore. She refused to tell me where you went, with a little help I knew you'd be back."

"Who the hell told you I was gonna be back?" I clenched my teeth.

"You're one to talk about avoiding responsibilities! You bolted to another state immediately after your parents funeral."

_He does make a solid point._

"Did you kill my parents, David?" I asked quietly.

"No, I didn't, but I know who did. She's on her way from Texas and ordered me to torture you until she got here."

I spat in his face, earning another hard slap.

"You heartless bastard, it's not my fault you're such a shitdick. My father will always be ten times the man and father you could ever be!"

Little did I realize while I was talking shit, he had grabbed a whip.

"Go ahead, hit me...I don't give a shit."

I was struck multiple times and braced myself before each blow.

"Unlike you, my father raised me to be strong!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP." He shouted as he whipped me in the face.

"You may be able to physically hurt me, but you have to do a lot more to break me." I hissed.

I felt maybe forty more lashes, then I felt something cold before immediately feeling warmth. He had sliced me angrily with a switchblade.

"You're a pussy, I don't care what you do to me, there's no greater pain you can inflict on me that I haven't already experienced."

He punched me in the face. "I'll be back tomorrow. I've had quite enough of you today."

I spat out a tooth along with a decent amount of blood. I laughed. "You didn't even knock out a tooth that matters! Hahah did your sister teach you to hit like that?"

He scoffed and rubbed his hand. "You just wait until tomorrow."

"I CAN'T WAIT!" I hollered after him.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I sat desperately on Samara's porch trying to think of something I could do, but I still couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hanna rubbed my back soothingly.

"No." I replied sadly. "I need to help her, but I don't even know what to do at this point."

"It's been twelve hours...but it honestly feels like a week." Samara weeped.

Hanna sighed. "Maybe we should try to get a good night's sleep. We might have a fresher idea in the morning."

We were all in silent agreement and trudged upstairs.

I prayed Emily would be okay and unharmed. I tossed and turned nervously trying to think of an advantage that nobody thought of.

I unlocked my phone and stared longingly through my pictures of Emily and I together.

Suddenly...

_Oh shit that's right_


End file.
